


Family Matters

by Firegirl156



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Backstory, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance, past character death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl156/pseuds/Firegirl156
Summary: Drabble Sequel to my Oneshot: A New CharmThe people in Qrow and Clover's lives just want to make sure they're happy. Qrow and Clover just want time together. Shenanigans ensue.I mostly wanted to write fluff with plot. Characters will be added on a by chapter basis.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 168





	1. Ruby and Yang

Ruby hopped from foot to foot anxiously as she looked at her Uncle’s door. No one had seen him since the previous evening before Mr. Ebi had been resurrected. She had understood it had been said Uncle’s request for the Commander to be so. She hadn’t been surprised either, they’d become really close since arriving, and Qrow had been covered in guilt after his death. 

But she’d hoped he’d do better after the other man was revived. Instead he’d just shut himself away all night. 

Memories of her childhood sat at the edge of her mind. The tinkling of bottles and her Uncle locking himself away for hours. It wasn’t fair to him now. He’d worked so hard to move on. But she was still worried. 

She took a breath and set her hand on the doorknob, trying it. It wasn’t locked at least. With one more moment she then hurried through the door. 

“Uncle Qrow I’m really sorry I know you said you just wanted to be alone but you didn’t eat dinner and now its getting late in the morning and-”

She cut off when she processed the scene before her. Qrow was in bed, curled up into Mr. Ebi’s side, arms around him, head tucked under the taller man’s chin. There was a smile on her Uncle’s face. She’d never seen him smile in his sleep ever. 

Excitement filled her and she couldn’t stop the energy as she bounced back and forth, trying to hold in a reaction to her newfound discovery. She failed. “Yang!”

Both men startled awake at the yell, each jumping up in various states of alarm. 

“Ruby?” Clover mumbled as he registered who was yelling. 

Qrow saw his niece and groaned, registering what had happened, and what was about to happen. He dropped his head into Clover’s shoulder. “I’m leaving.” 

There was the sound of a gunshot down the hall and then Yang crashed into Qrow’s door, eyes flying around on full alert. “Ruby what’s wrong?”

Ruby whirled around on the spot and pointed to the two on the bed. “Uncle Qrow’s got a boyfriend!” 

Yang looked from Ruby, to her Uncle, to Clover, and slowly a grin grew on her face. “Hey Qrow, you know I don’t think that’s what most people mean when they talk about getting lucky.” 

Qrow buried his face into Clover’s shoulder further. “You still have time to leave. You can still run,” he mumbled to him. 

Clover chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Not a chance.”

Qrow paused and then glanced up at him, smiling softly despite the teasing teens in the room. “Good to hear. They’re kind of a package deal with me.” He then pulled away and looked at the girls. 

“Alright, alright, you’re both excited. But you both busted in here and it’s my room so get out. Go on. Give us ten minutes and we’ll be down to breakfast,” he ordered. 

Ruby bounced back through the door, grin firmly in place as she disappeared from sight. Yang grinned. “Only ten?” She ducked as a pillow hit the door and she chuckled as she closed the door and scurried off. 

Qrow sighed and looked at the door tiredly. “Sometimes I wonder if they’re worth it,” he grumbled now that the adrenaline of the moment was fading and the tiredness was setting in again. 

Clover shook his head and brushed some hair out of Qrow’s face, “But you love them anyway.” 

Qrow startled a bit. Not at the words, those were very much true. But at the touch, the casual moment, affection he wasn’t used to. 

Clover paused and hesitated at his reaction, quickly pulling back. He shouldn’t have assumed, he should have asked. “Sorry.”

Qrow jolted, realizing that Clover had misunderstood his reaction. He shot his hand out to catch Clover’s. “No, you’re fine. You’re fine. I’m just… not used to it is all.”

That made Clover feel mixed feelings. He knew why Qrow was unused to it. But he didn’t like that he was unused to it. Qrow deserved to be showered with all the love and affection that he needed, and then some. He needed to understand without a shadow of a doubt, that he was loved. And, Clover realized, that was part of his job now. 

He slid his caught hand up the back of Qrow’s and linked the fingers, pulling the hand over and to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to his palm. 

Qrow’s face grew beet red, and he nearly crumpled as Clover’s eyes flicked up to him, half-lidded and conveying so much in a single look.

“I love you,” the words tumbled out, rushed and breathy but very much steeped in raw feeling. 

Clover pressed another kiss to his palm, lingering, before pulling away and leaning forward to press a kiss to Qrow’s lips. Something the other was more than willing to receive. 

The kiss lingered before Clover pressed a soft second and then pulled back just a bit. “I love you too.” 

They stayed in that moment for just a little longer before Qrow caught sight of the clock behind Clover and sighed. “We should get going.”

Clover glanced back as well and let out a playful huff. “We could just ignore them?”

Qrow leaned back and gave him an amused smirk. “Believe me, if we’re not down there at ten minutes on the dot Yang won’t let us live it down.”

~~~~~~

They did in fact make it down within the ten minutes given. It was close, they’d gotten caught up a time or two in the little things. Qrow watched how Clover’s eyes caught the sunrise. Clover in the way Qrow’s real laugh was breathtaking. But they had been able to arrive proper. 

The dining hall was mostly empty at the late hour of the morning. Ruby and Yang sat at a central table, all chairs cleared except 4. Two for them, and two opposite, empty. Both girls sat looking very serious. Qrow and Clover exchanged a look, grabbed some food, and took a seat. 

“Morning,” Clover greeted them.

“Girls,” Qrow nodded. 

They both exchanged a glance before looking at the two men. “So, may we ask the nature of how we found you this morning?” Ruby asked, really putting in an effort to be serious. 

Qrow groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  


Clover fought a smile and properly straightened up. The girls were taking this very seriously, so he would as well. “Last night I went to your Uncle’s room to discuss what happened while I was gone. While talking we discussed ourselves and found that we had a mutual attraction. We fell asleep in bed talking.”  


It was basic, but honest. He didn’t figure Qrow wanted the girls to know the extent of his breakdown, or the more romantic details.  


The girls seemed to understand this and Yang gave him a nod. “Very well, may I ask your intentions with my Uncle, Mr. Ebi?”  


Qrow looked at them, exasperated. “Ruby, Yang that’s enough, really,” he protested. Worry creeped in that these shenanigans would just annoy Clover.  


“No Qrow, it’s fine. I’m glad to know you have family who cares so much for you,” Clover spoke up, reaching over and placing his hand on his.  


Qrow’s negative thoughts vanished and he couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his face.  


Clover turned back to the girls as he intertwined their fingers. “I won’t lie to you Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose, I’m hopelessly in love with your Uncle. I find that he makes me happy in ways I never considered being. And I only want to make him feel happy and loved the rest of our lives.”  


Qrow looked at him wide eyed, face growing redder and redder as he processed what was said.  


Yang, and Ruby both, seemed to be barely containing themselves as they exchanged a look. “Well, I think that’s a satisfactory explanation. We approve of your answer,” Yang nodded, seriously, before the two broke, wide smiles taking over their faces.  


“That was sooo cute!” Ruby giggled, beaming.  


“Wasn’t expecting you to take it so seriously Commander,” Yang said with a grin.  


Clover shrugged. “I meant what I said. And you’re important to Qrow. If you want to make sure I’m good for him then I’ll answer as many questions as you like.”  


Ruby and Yang paused and shared another look. Ruby’s beam lightened to a soft smile, and Yang’s grin became similar. “Well I should check on some things,” Ruby said as she stood suddenly and walked around the table. She hugged Qrow before zipping from the room.  


Yang stood slower. “Good talk. Just remember to take care of yourself too,” she nodded and strode after Ruby.  


The dining hall was empty now besides them and a few milling kitchen staff who paid them no mind.  


Clover turned to Qrow and noted how red his face was. “Did I say something wrong?” Worry creeped up again.  


“You just,” Qrow let out a breath and nervously ran a hand through his hair with his free hand. “You just said it so casually.”  


Clover smiled a bit and squeezed his hand. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s the truth isn’t it.”  


Qrow looked at him directly, almost helplessly. “I just, I’m not used to someone saying it. Not like that.”  


Clover brought his hand up to his lips for a brief kiss. “Well I guess I’m gonna have to change that.”  


Qrow let that sink in too. “Gonna have to get used to that.”


	2. The Ace Ops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list, the Ops. Little more serious this chapter, still fluff tho I promise.

Harriet paced back and forth in anger, across the common room she and the rest of the Ops, minus Clover, were occupying. The pace got faster and faster the more times she lapped. 

”You’re going to wear a hole in the floor Hare,” Vine commented as he watched her for the 56th time. 57th… 58th… 

”I don’t like this! I don’t understand how the rest of you are so calm about it? Qrow was literally the reason Clover died in the first place,” Harriet snapped at them, turning on her heel to face them. 

Marrow glanced out the doorway quickly. “Don’t let the Commander hear you say that. You know he wouldn’t take it well if he heard you say it.” 

Harriet turned the glare to him specifically. “Well maybe he needs to hear it.” 

“Well maybe we should let him make his own decisions like an adult!” 

“You’d do anything to suck up to the Commander wouldn’t you.” 

Elm let out a loud sigh to disrupt the two and draw their attentions to herself. “That’s enough, both of you.” 

They both glared at each other before Harriet moved to sit in a chair opposite Marrow, arms crossed. 

Marrow still scowled and looked away from everyone. 

Elm looked between them tiredly. She was not cut out for leader work. She was 2nd in command sure, but only by the barest trace. “Look. Like it,” she glanced at Marrow, “Or not,” to Harriet, “This is Clover’s decision. He gets to decide who he wishes to date. He gets to decide who he forgives. As well as that, beyond what little Qrow told everyone when he arrived, we don’t know what happened down there.” 

Silence settled for a moment. Just a moment. She could feel Vine ease beside her. 

“Qrow seemed pretty sure of his convictions when he arrived,” Harriet hissed. 

“Qrow is also the kind of person who can, and will, blame himself for anything and everything,” Clover’s voice spoke up and they all turned their heads to find him leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. His face was fairly neutral, but his eyebrows were pulled down at the edges. 

“Commander,” they all greeted stiffly. 

He was quiet a moment before striding into the room and over to the final empty chair, face passive. “At ease,” he finally said. 

They all eased only a fraction. They’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, and even Harriet, who’d talked about saying it to him, was hesitant. 

Clover realized they were absolutely not going to calm down until he spoke again and he sighed, leaning back. “I know you all have your opinions on Qrow and my relationship. And since I don’t want it effecting team cooperation going forward, I say we hash it out here and now.” 

Unsurprisingly, Harriet spoke out first. “Why him? After all that happened you just, date the man who killed you?” 

“Last time I checked I wasn’t dating Tyrian Callows. Fairly sure he’s dead, since I’m sitting here,” Clover said, tone cool as he crossed his arms. 

“You know what I mean!” Harriet snapped as she surged to her feet once more, hands fisted in frustration. 

“Do you know what you mean. Or are you jumping to conclusions Harriet?” 

This caught the room and silence settled on it. 

“Then maybe you should tell us exactly what happened?” Elm finally asked. 

Clover considered this and nodded. He settled into the chair and then started, telling them the order of events from the new orders, to his last memory. When he finished a different kind of silence had the room. Clover let them take in the new information. 

“If it was not his hand, why did he blame himself like that. He had no control of how the events played out,” Vine spoke up first. He took things literally, too literally at times. 

“As I said upon entering, Qrow blames himself for a lot of things. Most of them things he had no control over,” Clover repeated. 

“So he let everyone think he was a murderer because what, he has a severe case of self-hatred?” Harriet huffed, glare still in place. 

Clover worked something over in his head. “I will be honest and say it’s not any of your business. But I also know that you won’t understand otherwise. Qrow’s Semblance is Bad Luck.” 

Looks were exchanged by the 4 in the room, with various levels of understanding. 

“Bad luck he can’t control and he’s just running around on missions? Is that why you always stuck by him?” Harriet snapped. There was another edge to her words however. Worry. 

“Harriet,” Elm hissed, understanding in her own tone now. She had known Clover the longest, she and Vine. They understood. 

“What?” Marrow perked up again, tail swinging back and forth as he looked at the others in interest. 

Clover looked at the younger two members and let out a quiet sigh. He had never been one to open up and share. He’d seen a kindred spirit in Qrow even before he knew their full similarities, and that was what had lead him to be so open there. But he’d kept a professional distance from his team. Even Elm and Vine. 

“When I started Atlas Academy, I didn’t have my Semblance under control. Luck would bounce everywhere and anywhere it wanted. For me, for a random student in the hall, for my enemies. Luck would strike randomly. It was great when it worked, but when it backfired… On top of that, the student population either wanted to be my friend, hoping it would rub off on them, or chalked up every skill I had to my Semblance. 

"Elm, Vine, and I were on a team together with another student, Lance Lotten.” 

Both Marrow and Harriet noticed Elm and Vine’s reactions instantly. Elm’s fist closed on her leg in what looked like an uncomfortable grip, a glare burning into the floor. Vine looked uncomfortable, deciding to look anywhere else. Clover had stayed impassive, but perhaps too impassive now. 

“Lance was outgoing, charming, charismatic, he could make friends with whoever he wanted to. And I thought he was my friend. I felt like I could trust him. And then… one day I overheard him as I passed by a common room. He was using me. It shouldn’t have surprised me, not for me at the time. But I’d trusted him. And then I blamed myself for not seeing through his act. 

“It put a lot of stress on the team, my Semblance flared more sporadically and it was taking its toll. More often than not an opponent got a lucky shot over us. One night I reached a breaking point. I was tired of people using me for my Semblance. For thinking I’d just used it to ride my way to the top. I spent an entire week honing and perfecting my Semblance until I nearly dropped. And I centered it into my pin.” Clover cut out a lot. Cut out a whole lot. But a lot of that was about things he wasn’t dealing with. Not with them. 

“So… you were no different,” Harriet nodded. 

“Not a bit. If an opponent won out or got a good hit, I blamed myself. If I did something well it was my semblance, not my own skill. Qrow is no different. If something bad happens, he blames himself. But what happened wasn’t completely his fault. It was mine too. And I want to move past that and love him.” 

The 4 remained quiet as they each contemplated his words. Harriet stood first, arms crossed and looking away. “If he makes you happy then whatever. Just don’t let him distract you boss,” she declared and then stepped from the room. 

Marrow waited until she had time to be quite a bit away before standing. “You know what you’re doing. Good luck with him I guess,” he told Clover with a shrug and headed from the room. 

The two eldest teammates stayed sitting quietly for a few moments. 

“You have learned to move past him then,” Vine softly spoke up first, surprisingly. 

Clover thought that one over for a few long moments. While it was something he’d put a lot of thought into since Qrow appeared in his life, it was still a hard one. “I have. I can’t keep letting him control my life.” 

The two shared a look and then finally nodded. Vine automatically stood and headed out the door as Elm moved a bit slower for once. “I’m happy for you Clover. I worry, but I’m happy.” 

As she was about to exit Qrow appeared holding a coffee cup in each hand. He nearly cursed as he had to stop short and keep from dropping the cups, but he managed. 

Elm towered over him a moment, looking at him gravely. 

Qrow looked back uneasily. He hadn’t interacted with Elm really, and he had no idea her feelings on him. 

A small, and yet serious feeling, smile appeared on her face finally. “Take care of him,” she said, command entering her tone, before she turned and followed after Vine. 

Qrow blinked after her before turning to Clover and slowly entering the room. “You okay?” he asked as he caught the weary look on Clover’s face. 

Clover looked at him and gave him a small smile. 

Qrow set one of the mugs down and used the now-free hand to gently cup Clover’s cheek. “You look worn out. If you want a nap you can always head off, I won’t mind.” 

Clover leaned into his hand and gave him a more genuine smile in response. “Maybe I will, but the couch is just as comfy, and I wouldn’t mind company of you’d like to stay?” He lifted up his other arm as an invitation. 

Qrow smiled a bit and did indeed sit, settling into Clover’s side. Clover immediately rested his head on Qrow’s. 

Qrow made himself comfortable as he could tell Clover was already drifting off. He set his scroll to silent and contentedly resigned himself to his place for the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the Ops personalities down. I know they're rough but I think I got where I wanted with them. 
> 
> Lance is absolutely Lancelot based. Not even gonna hide that one. And next chapter will def involve him. 
> 
> Hope you liked it and stay tuned!


	3. Interlude: Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have unlocked: Clover Backstory  
> Some angst ahead. But fluff too. Promise.

Clover came to consciousness slowly, but noted a few things as he did so. One was that he was warm, not uncomfortably so, but a familiar, calming warmth. Another was the fact he remembered falling asleep upright and he was now very horizontal. And the last was that fingers were gently threading themselves through his hair in slow even strokes. The feeling was so nice he almost let himself fall back asleep. Until his pillow shifted. 

He cracked an eye open slowly to look up and find Qrow sitting above him. Well his torso anyway. A glance around told him he was laying against his leg. 

Qrow was looking at something on his scroll as he sat there, but noticed Clover awaken and set it aside. “Sleep well?” 

Clover nodded and glanced around the room, the lights were dimmed and the room was still empty. A blanket was laid over him and a cup of something steaming sat next to Qrow. “Well. But perhaps too long. How long was I out?” 

Qrow chuckled softly and shook his head. “Only a couple hours. Ruby came by and offered to turn the lights down.” 

Clover nodded and looked back up at Qrow, who still hadn’t stopped running his hands through his hair. Qrow looked back for a moment before an emotion twitched across his face and he quickly looked over to his drink. 

Clover narrowed his eyes at that. Something was bothering Qrow. Had one of the Ops come back and talked to him? Or was it something else? 

He reached a hand up and turned Qrow’s gaze back to him. “What is it?” 

Qrow leaned into his touch and seemed to debate a moment. “Can I ask. Who is Lance?” 

Clover froze. How? “Where did you hear about Lance?” 

“You mumbled the name once or twice in your sleep. It’s fine if it’s none of my business I just…” he trailed off in hesitance. 

Clover understood. Anyone would have their curiosity peaked hearing their boyfriend mumble another man’s name in his sleep. But Lance... 

“He’s my ex. From back in my academy days.” 

Qrow looked at him surprised. “That was quite a while ago wasn’t it? Why’s an old boyfriend getting pulled up now? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Clover debated, and then got more comfortable. This conversation wouldn’t be any easier now than later, and he might as well get it over with. 

“Elm, Vine, and myself were in team CEVL back in the day. Lance was our fourth member. We were all rough at first, but even then we showed promise, according to the General. But I always hesitated. While I can control my Semblance now, it was a mess in my school days. And people loved to crowd me and try to get close to see if they could get any of it to work in their favor. Made it hard to trust people.” 

Qrow’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Things clicked together in his mind immediately. The way Clover didn’t bat an eyelash at his loner personality. How he accepted his Semblances issues and never spent a moment worrying. It was because he’d been there. 

“That included my team. I’d train and lead, but I never got close. But… Lance was outgoing, fairly certain he could have charmed a rock. And he’d never let me be alone long. At first I suspected him like the rest but… he didn’t act like it. He was just open, chatty, just seemed to like being around me for me. At the beginning of our second year, I found out why. He asked me out and I didn’t hesitate in saying yes.” 

Qrow was both interested in this peek into Clover’s life, and also concerned. He’d seemed hesitant at times in their own budding romance, his fear was this was why. 

“Lance was… great at first. A light in my life I never really considered an option. He made me feel wanted, loved, just for being myself. He was the one person I could trust,” Clover paused, emotions he hadn’t dealt with in a while settling deep in his gut. “And then, he started to pull away. It was subtle at first. He’d avoid a kiss here, disengage from a conversation there. Then further.” 

“One afternoon, after classes, I went looking for him. I’d wanted to talk about his change. About what was wrong. I heard his voice from a common room and hurried to get to him. And then. I processed what he was saying.” 

Clover was looking past Qrow now, his hand had pulled away and was balled on his chest. Qrow’s brows knit in concern and he lay a hand on the fist. 

“You don’t have to finish if you want. I don’t want to dredge up a ton of pain for you,” he told him softly, gently running his thumb over Clover’s hand. 

Clover was silent for a moment, before his eyes refocused on Qrow, his fist opening and catching the other’s fingers. “No, it’s okay. I think… it’s time to share. I think finally getting it off my chest may help.” 

Clover leaned his head a little closer to Qrow. “He was talking to someone else about how he’d fallen out of love with me. How he wasn’t sure how to tell me… And… and how he was afraid I would avoid him. We had a test on ability approaching and he really wanted to impress his father. But he was afraid without luck he’d fail. 

“I trusted him. Nothing hurts more than the person you trust betraying you in the way you always feared. I felt… broken.” 

Qrow’s hand squeezed his a bit tighter in his grip. His chest ached as he remembered the feelings that had wracked him when he learned the truth about Oz. 

“Something… something broke in me a little at that. I was tired. So tired of being used for something I had no control over. I couldn’t handle it. I decided I was never going to be used again. I spent days and nights trying to train my Semblance, hone it. Do anything I could to end the passiveness. And one night, I did it. I attached my feelings of activation to the motion of swiping my pin. And it worked.” 

Clover smiled and reached up to flick at the pin attached to Qrow’s vest. “My first lucky charm. I was able to incorporate it into my life. And into my combat. And then I confronted Lance. He… didn’t take it well. He was angry, offended that I accused him of such, even when I told him I heard him. Our last year was unpleasant. And once we hit graduation he left.” 

Qrow felt various emotions at the end of that story. “He just… left?” 

Clover nodded. “He caused some trouble for his father near the end of the year and decided leaving was easier then handling it. Last I heard he was in Vacuo,” he shrugged, “I hadn’t really thought of him in years. But he came up in conversation with the Ops and it must have drug him up in my sleep.” 

Qrow watched him a moment, and then caught his hand again, bringing it to his lips. Clover’s eyes widened a bit at the return of affection. 

“He was a damned fool for ever taking you for granted,” Qrow pressed kisses to each knuckle, “And if he was still around I can’t promise I wouldn’t knock that lesson into him.” 

“Qrow…” his name slipped softly from Clover’s lips. 

“Any man who wouldn’t cherish the way you love with your whole heart, even when you try and close it off. Any man who betray your trust that is so hard earned. Any man who wouldn’t love you the way you deserve. Is a damn fool Clover.” 

Clover pushed himself up in a rush and caught Qrow in a deep kiss. One that was returned just as deeply. 

Soft kisses continued for a time, even after the initial. Qrow’s hand that held Clover’s still held it close and tight. His free hand wrapped around Clover, both helping to support him, and to hold him close. 

Finally Clover pulled back and lay his head against Qrow’s shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Qrow rested his head against Clover’s. “I think you misunderstand just how much you’ve done for me. This is just what I can begin to do to thank you, Lucky Charm.” 

Clover snorted just a bit at that. “Lucky Charm? Really?” 

Qrow cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t like it? Wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it after that story, but you’re also the luckiest thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Clover chuckled out loud now, head-butting his shoulder softly. “And now you’re stealing my lines?” 

Qrow grinned and gave him a soft shrug. “I have others. Light of my Life, Charmer, Four-Leaf…” 

“Four-Leaf?” “Yeah, a four-leaf Clover.” 

Clover loudly groaned at that. “Never mind. Lucky Charm. Absolutely Lucky Charm. Stop making puns.” 

Qrow grinned harder. “You sure? I have more. I had plenty of time while you slept to plan.” 

“Qrow!” Clover whined.


	4. Oz and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one doesn't have the Fair Game fluff ngl. But lots of Qrow talk. Next one'll have more promise.

Oscar, and by extension Ozpin, sat on the set of couches in James’s office. James sat across from him, quiet as he sipped at his coffee. Oscar had found that, despite his other half's love of the bitter beverage, he preferred tea, and thus nursed his own cup with plenty of cream and sugar. 

_”Oscar, I apologize, but may I speak to the General alone for a moment.”_

Oscar grimaced ever so slightly as he considered it. _“It’s about Qrow right?”_

_“Yes.”_

Despite their more tense interactions in the past, Qrow had continued to be a consistent area of support for Oscar. An adult who remained at least fairly reliable. He’d apologized for hitting him in Anima, admitting he’d struck out in anger at Oz, but should have remembered he’d have to suffer for it. _“Alright.”_

James watched as Oscar shifted from the slightly hunched relaxed way he usually sat, to upright, holding the mug in a familiar way. “Oz.” 

“James,” he nodded back, taking a sip and then grimacing. No coffee should have that much sugar. 

“I’m assuming this is about Qrow.” 

Oz nodded and made a second cup of coffee. Oscar could finish his later. “Has he spoken to you since Clover’s return?” 

James grimaced into his cup, taking a longer drink to avoid answering. “I have seen him over the last week, both of them, but he hasn’t spoken to me, no.” 

Oz nodded, “Me as well. He speaks to Oscar openly and plainly, but he hasn’t said a word directed at me.” 

“He’s being childish. We have apologized for our wrong doings. And we have both worked a great deal to make it up to him. Salem will not stay on the retreat forever, especially when she realizes Callows is now gone. We need to think of our next move.” 

Oz looked at him with a mixture of understanding and amusement. “I do understand James, but we also have to, for once, put ourselves into his shoes. Qrow has been treated horribly his entire life. His parents died while the twins were young. They were taken into a bandit tribe that blamed him for every wrong-doing when his Semblance came to light. He was sent to learn to kill Huntsman and found a far different world than he expected. 

“I… I took advantage in my own way, of his insistence to change from what his Tribe wanted. I took advantage of all of them really. And in that time, his sister returned to the tribe, abandoning them all, and her daughter. Then the woman he loved married their other teammate. Having a child with him. 

“So he threw himself into his work. Only for that woman to disappear without a trace, and leave Tai to crumble. So he steps in. Takes care of Yang, and Ruby while fighting his own demons. Turning the pain of seeing Summer in Ruby, into determination to love and adore her. Taking her under his wing. 

“Salem seems to go on the move and, despite not wanting to leave the girls, he does as I ask and goes to scope out what he can, get information I need, because he trusts me. And then, when Amber was attacked, he blamed himself for not being fast enough. When he arrived in Vale and things fell apart, he blamed himself. 

“Unsure of what to do. Placing his protectiveness, and his faith in me, in how I had favored Ruby, he follows her across Anima. Only to find I am now Oscar. …The emotions that flashed on his face when he realized James. He went through the stages of grief so fast it, admittedly, scared me. And then he got drunker than I had seen him in a while. 

“But he recovered. The way Qrow recovers from anything. And he pushed on and he clings to the barest traces of hope he has. He clings to it as Raven betrays him to work with Salem. He clings to it as he finds out Leo not only turned, but was responsible for the deaths of people he knew, people who were friends. He clings with both hands so desperately. 

“And then he finds out I lied to him. That I have been lying to him as long as I have known him. That so many of those people he knew, he cared about, sacrificed themselves for a cause they couldn’t win. And he broke. The hope Qrow had always tried to cling to, even in his deepest pessimism, was ripped away. 

“Winter’s jab in Vale? Of him always being drunk? Understand she, nor you, nor even I, have ever seen him that, depressed, low, and constantly inebriated.” 

James paused in his drink halfway through listening to Ozpin’s list. Slowly set down the cup and rested his head in his hand. “He was so…” 

“Miss Rose, is one of the strongest and loving people I have had the curtesy to meet in my life. She loved him through it, but also wouldn’t let his continued path go quietly. She drug him out of it, kicking and screaming. And he made a promise, quietly, to himself, to quit on the plane ride over. And he has. Through the stress, the pain, the heartbreak, the loss, he hasn’t touched a drop.” 

James sighed and leaned back. “I didn’t know. He didn’t say anything…” 

“Would you have wanted to hear it? You and he have always sat on tense terms. Friends, but always a layer of impersonality. You were happy to see him, to have an ally nearby, but you took no time to speak to him. And rarely truly asked his opinion in matters.” 

James looked away. “You really were watching.” 

“Every moment. It is why I am just as much to blame in the current situation. I should have seen the coming storm, and stepped in to prevent it sooner. While I was ashamed at my actions, and hurt at being forced to face my wrongs, I should have stepped in to take responsibility. 

“We are both to blame for a great deal. Both for the state of the world. And for the state of Qrow. We have taken the first step, returning to him what he had torn from him. Now we must give him time. Until then, we plan what we can. Hopefully Theodore will have those supplies he promised here in a few days.” 

James nodded and the two fell into silence. “I’m still a bit surprised he chose Clover. Qrow’s never loved the military.” 

Oz chuckled softly at that. “You’re not wrong. But I think he saw more than a military man in Clover. I think it was a like spirit.” 

“Oh please, nice to know you’re both blind sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, Qrow warmed up to Clover quickly. But Clover made the first move, and didn’t stop flirting with him every chance he got,” Oscar’s voice peeked through. 

James looked at the boy in surprise. And Oz sat there in a bit of a stun too. “Is that so Oscar?” the body asked itself. 

“Oh yeah, sit down with Ruby or Yang sometime. They’ll tell you all about it.” 

A knock at the door drew all of their attentions. 

“Come in!” James called. 

There was a pause before the door swung open a bit and Qrow stepped inside, he raised an eyebrow at seeing Oz and James. “Sorry, is this a bad time?” 

“No, it’s fine. We were just having coffee,” James assured him and gestured for him to sit and have a cup. 

Qrow seemed to consider still leaving but walked over anyway and dropping next to Oscar. “That second cup sugar-loaded kid?” 

Oscar jumped into the forefront again and looked at the aside mug. “You know me and coffee. Don’t worry I’m doing combat practice with Yang later. I’ll work it off.” 

Qrow nodded at that and leaned back with his own, black. He was silent, took a sip, and then sighed. “Need Oz back for just a bit Oscar, sorry.” 

Oscar nodded and the shift happened again. “Qrow?” 

“Look. Thing’s aren’t back to normal between us. Any of us. I’m not sure if they ever will be. But we need to get back on track and work on handling this.” 

“I agree. Salem will only stay gone so long,” James nodded. 

“I know we were able to get limited range set up for Vacuo, but I think it’s time we get that rig of yours up in the sky where it’ll do real good,” Qrow said with a nod over to where the plans still sat on the desk. 

“Yes, while… I still have reservations on telling the world, I see that time has come where we do not have a choice,” Oz spoke up. 

“Then, I suppose in a turn of irony, that’s our next step,” James agreed and shot out a message to those in charge of the new order. 

“Let’s keep it all together this time, okay Jimmy?” 

James nearly dropped his Scroll at the nickname and looked to Qrow. But the other man was already headed for the door. “And why don’t you both have dinner with the rest of us tonight. Might do better at mending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, Vacuo eh.... 🤔
> 
> Prolly nothing.


	5. Robyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Hill has a few words for the good Commander.

Robyn glanced at the cards in her hand, before glancing up at Clover. He looked back at her passively. An eye flick to his cards, back to her. She huffed as she considered her cards, before slapping them down. “Four of a kind!” she declared laying down 4 Jacks. 

Clover regarded her for a moment, before smirking and laying his own. “Royal Flush.” 

Robyn let out an annoyed yell and shoved over her losings to the man. “You sure you’re not using your luck?” 

He laughed as he picked up his cards and began to shuffle. “Excuse you Ms. Hill, but I promised using your Semblance, that I wouldn’t. Besides, what’s the fun in it then.” He showed off just a little bit at the shuffling and set it down once more. “Another?” 

“Deal,” Robyn said, crossing her arms. Clover nodded and began to do so. The light slap of cards made up the only noise at first. 

“So, you and Five O’clock Shadow, huh?” Robyn finally asked as she picked up her cards, peeking at Clover over the top of them. 

Clover didn’t bat an eyelash as he shifted his cards around. “Yes, what about Qrow and I?” 

“Nothin, really just, a bit of a surprise if I’m honest,” she shrugged and took her turn. 

That made his mouth cock down a bit. “Oh really? Why? Because of what happened that night? Because he’s too undisciplined?” He took his turn. 

She smiled just a bit. “Nah, because he seems too fun for you. You’re all work and ‘yes sir’. He knows how to have a moral backbone.” She took hers. 

Clover chewed on that comment as he debated his cards. He raised. “Not gonna lie, you’re the first to take a stab at me about that night. Qrow, the Ops, I think even the General there for a bit, blamed Qrow.” 

Robyn shrugged. “They weren’t there that night. I mean Qrow was but, I’ve spent enough time around him to know he’ll blame himself for a lot of things. But I was there, and I know you.” 

“Well, I would hope the shining leader of one of the best teams to ever graduate from Atlas Academy would be so insightful,” he nodded. 

She scoffed. “Your team was nothing to sneeze at either Ebi. And don’t change the subject. I would very much like to know how you charmed Qrow after being back less that 12 hours.” 

Clover straight up frowned now. “We talked, like adults. He asked me about my feelings, I told him the truth. Anything else isn’t really any of your business.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I spent the last month with him, thank you. Have to admit I got attached to the bird brain. So I want make sure he’s being treated right.” 

“And you don’t think I will?” 

“I think you have chosen duty over your heart over and over again and it’s a natural response for you. And the last time you did ended badly for both of you. I don’t think Qrow should suffer because you can’t keep your priorities straight.” She set down her cards and crossed her arms. 

The tense silence drug on between them, glares leveled at each other from across the coffee table. 

Clover let out a long breath as he leaned back, crossing his own arms. “First of all, neither of us can get anything straight.” 

She let out a snort and shook her head, also leaning back. “Fair enough, but you know what I meant Ebi.” 

“How is Fiona?” 

“Clover!” 

He sighed and dropped his head back. He hated these questions. Hated them so much. But if there was anyone he’d talk to, it would be Robyn. 

“We’ve talked about it. And I’ve thought about it. It’s not like I’m not aware of what I did wrong Robyn. What I have to work on going forward. I never want what happened in the past to happen again. And I especially don’t want to hurt Qrow again,” he looked back at her, “For both of our sakes I’m trying to think things through and be better.” 

Robyn regarded him a moment. Another moment. 

Clover’s fingers started to tap along his bicep as he waited for her to say something. Anything. “Robyn? Alive over there?” 

She grinned and nodded, scooping back up her cards. “I do suppose that’s the best I can ask for now isn’t it. Just know that is you hurt him, I and the Huntresses will be honor bound to take you out.” 

Clover slowly smiled at that and picked back up his own. “I think that’s fair enough.” 

They went back to playing. “So, really how is Fiona?” 

“She recovered well with little scarring. She takes pride in protecting me. I wish she’d not take every risk to try and prove herself. We all graduated high, she’s no different. But I love her and have to accept her, frustrations and all. Was nice to help take down Callows though. Real satisfying.” 

Clover smiled and nodded at that. 

“Having fun?” Qrow asked as he stepped into the room, stepping up behind Clover and wrapping his arms around him. 

Clover leaned back into him and looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Just a little Poker. Want in?” 

Qrow let out a laugh. “Not in your dreams Lucky Charm. James says the Vacuo shipment is incoming and apparently Theodore sent some muscle too. He wants us to look em over and see if they’re worth anything, then get em assigned somewhere.” 

“Now?” Clover grimaced. 

“Now, all 3 of us,” Qrow nodded, looking at Robyn. 

She sighed and set down her cards. “Rain check then, Commander?” 

“Wouldn’t want to skip out on a Councilwoman,” he chuckled back and collected the cards before standing and putting them away. 

The 3 headed down to the landing area, chatting idly and stood at the top of the steps as they watched the craft come flying in from a distance. 

“I just hope this can get done quickly. I didn’t join the military for a reason,” Robyn groaned as she stretched out. 

“You and me both,” Qrow said back with a chuckle. 

The craft landed and the side door opened up. Crates could be seen inside and a handful of men and women filed off the plane and headed up towards them, a tall blond man taking the lead. 

Qrow noticed Clover go still beside him and he looked at his boyfriend in concern. His stomach dropping at Clover’s face. 

He’d gone pale, eyes wide and tensed in what seemed to be a fight or flight reflex. Eyes glued to the leading man. 

“Clover?” he asked softly. 

Instead of Clover’s, it was Robyn’s voice who hit his ears in a harsh hiss. 

“Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for this. Thank you.


	6. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here he is. In all his awful Glory. Lance!

Qrow stiffened. His fists clenched as he sized the other man up. He had shaggy dirty blond hair that fell to his chin, deep chocolate eyes, a spray of freckles across his nose, and an easy smile. A well kept mustache and beard framed it. Tall but he was sure he would still fall under Clover and himself. And a very muscular build.

Qrow hated to admit it, even to himself, but Lance was attractive. And he hated to admit more, that he felt inadequate. But the way Clover was still tensed, and looked more afraid than Qrow ever wanted to see him again, grounded him. He shifted in front of him. “Go.” 

Clover jumped at the feel of Qrow’s hand on his, and his words. “W-what?” 

“Robyn and I have this, go.” 

Clover wanted to argue, but his panic and Lance closing in on them blocked out all rational thought. He gave Qrow’s hand a thankful squeeze and then turned and walked as quickly, but calmly, back into the building as he could. 

Robyn stepped closer to Qrow to block the whole stairway. “You know?” 

“Yep,” Qrow flexed his hands, trying to take some semblance of calm. 

Robyn only seemed to show a little surprise on her face. “Alright, giving him a little more credit now.” 

Lance arrived then, eyes flicking from Robyn, to Qrow, and then up at Clover’s retreating form. “Robyn, good to see you again! Where’s Clover hurrying off to? I was hoping to see my former teammate again.” 

Robyn crossed her arms, giving him an unimpressed eyebrow raise. “Called off on business for the General. And it’s Councilwoman Hill now Lotten.” 

The other man’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? Well congratulations on the promotion. Though isn’t that a little formal for old friends?” 

“Councilwoman alone is also fine.” 

Lance made an uncomfortable chuckle and turned his attention to Qrow. “And I don’t recognize you from the Academy days, but reputation precedes you. Qrow Branwen correct? Your scythe skills are known across the world. And Headmaster Theodore boasted about you as well.” 

Qrow took a breath, and shifted back on a leg, face impassive. “That’s me. Glad to know I’m still well talked about in Vacuo. And you are?” 

The blond looked a little taken aback, offense even crossed his face. Good. 

“I’m Lance Lotten, I’m from Atlas originally myself. Team CEVL, with Clover. I’m surprised he never mentioned me,” he replied with some push in his voice, as if saying that would broker a memory. 

Qrow cocked his head as if in thought. “Hm. Yeah I may remember someone saying something about you. Thought you’d be taller.” He stood just a little straighter to have the height on him. 

Lance frowned now and seemed to start to speak when Robyn cut him off. 

“Look I’m sure we can all catch up later. But how about we cut to the chase. I’m a busy woman and I have enough to do today.” Unlike Qrow she made her distaste well known with no hesitation. 

Lance scowled just a bit but nodded and began to run down the people and supplies he brought. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Qrow was, displeased to say the least. Lance and the fighters he brought, were determined to be useful within the city, and thus staying close. He understood Robyn’s decision to keep them away from Vytal Tower. But couldn’t they have sent him to Mantle? Or bandit hunting? 

“If you don’t let me go I will not be held responsible for my actions Vine!” he heard Elm’s voice from the hall ahead and he quickly moved forward to find said members. 

Elm was rooting herself to the ground, appearing to try and slowly drag herself forward. She was fighting against Vine who had one arm around her, and the other around a pillar a… concerning distance behind them. 

Both of them noticed Qrow instantly. “Qrow! Is it true! Is Lance here!” she demanded loudly. 

Qrow deeply hoped Lance heard and came running. Would serve him right. “He is. Arrived an hour ago.” 

“Does Clover know?” Vine’s voice was softer, but strained. All Qrow could do was nod. 

“Vine! I just want to have a word with him. I PROMISE!” Vine struggled against her some more. 

Qrow walked towards them. “Look, go at him as harsh as you like just, do me a favor and go at him as hard as you like. Just don’t mention Clover. This… shook him up bad, and Lance already tried to name drop. Let’s not give him the satisfaction of knowing Clover thought of him at all.” 

Elm and Vine both paused at that. Elm gave him a thoughtful look, before slowly nodding. “That’s understandable. And knowing Lance his head is already big enough.” 

Qrow nodded and headed past, towards Clover’s room. He paused and glanced back. “Oh and Vine?” The passive man looked at him with a crack of desperation. “Sorry.” 

At that the pillar he’d been using as an anchor snapped and Elm slipped from Vine’s grasp, booking it down the halls. 

Qrow chuckled and continued on his way, the mirth dying as he reached the room, knocking softly. “Lucky Charm? Can I come in?” 

There was silence and Qrow’s chest tightened a bit unwillingly. And then the door slid open to reveal Clover across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. And then Qrow’s chest ached. 

Clover’s head was down, it rested in one hand buried partway into his hair. His eyes were glued on the floor. His shoulders slumped and he looked… defeated. 

Qrow hurried in and shut the door, locking it and then moving to sit beside him. “Cloves, wanna talk about it?” 

Clover remained silent and Qrow’s worried frown deepened. He slowly reached over and waited to see if Clover was okay with him, taking his hand. Clover’s hand latched onto his instead, his head falling over against Qrow’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. This is stupid,” Clover mumbled into his shoulder. 

Qrow shifted his other arm around Clover and held him close. “No it’s not. This is absolutely not stupid in the slightest.” 

Clover’s hand squeezed tighter. “I just. I thought I was passed this. It’s been close to 2 decades since all of this and I just. Froze up at the sight of him. All because, what? He was the first person I really trusted in my life and he betrayed me in the worst possible way?” He let out a harsh, watery, laugh at the statement. 

Qrow rubbed Clover’s back in gentle circles and rested his head on his as well. “What he did to you was shit Clover. He knew your fears, your insecurities, and then instead of being honest with you he lead you on and used you. And seems to still think he did nothing wrong, from how he acted.” 

As he spoke the anger boiled back up in him and his temper flared. “Hold on I need to bruise that ego of his. And his face.” He went to stand but Clover’s hand tightened on his and his mind 180ed back to his boyfriend’s needs. 

Clover looked at him, head rolled a bit to look up at him now, face still sad, but a small smile and loving look sat there as well now. “Thank you, but that’s not necessary.” 

Qrow huffed a bit but pressed a kiss to Clover’s forehead. “It really is. But you’re more important than he is so he can wait.” 

Clover chuckled slightly and leaned into him more. “So… by your comment I assume he’s staying here then?” 

The question made Qrow feel frustration again. “Much to Robyn and my displeasure he is. His skills have been decided to be better for Atlas protection and assistance than Mantle or other work. Believe me she tried.” He still hoped some bandit group or a random band of Grimm popped up. 

“Robyn did what she had to. I have to get passed this somehow and confronting it will only help in the long run.” 

“Just don’t push yourself okay? You don’t help yourself if you go running into more than you can handle. Ask for help if you need.” 

Clover smiled and nodded. “I suppose I can do that.” 

~~~~~~~ 

A few days went by without issue. Various trusted people were given the barest of basics on the situation. Lance hurt Clover, help Clover steer clear if he wants. Ruby had rushed Clover away once. Yang had made a distraction another time, and then apologized for the wall after. Elm had maintained a general unpleasant and intimidating presence around the blond anywhere he went. 

Robyn had placed the woman in charge of directing Lance’s group. Anywhere Lance went, Elm and her glare followed. Qrow had bought her a drink for that one. As a Councilwoman she couldn’t directly take part in the shenanigans, but she could turn a blind eye to them. 

Qrow was sitting at the end of his patience. Lance had not gotten the memo that he wanted nothing to do with him. Instead he seemed to insistently try and track Qrow down to try and buddy up to him. It wasn’t hard to figure out he was trying to use Qrow’s fame for his own purposes. 

Qrow wouldn’t have minded too much, because it kept Lance away from Clover. Except it meant that He couldn’t be around Clover either. He’d had to get rather creative in seeing his boyfriend and he hated it. He hadn’t even been able to wear Clover’s pin. Too iconic. 

But finally the two had found an afternoon of peace. Elm had ordered the group to patrol the other half of the school. He and Clover were in the other half in a small garden the school had, there to just relax and spend time together. Robyn was choosing to ‘do some paperwork’ on the steps to the garden for watch. 

They had a blanket stretched out under them and a small basket for lunch. Nothing too much, just a nice little lunch date. They sat beside each other and relaxed their shoulders into each other as they took in the afternoon scenery. The false atmosphere made it a comfortable temperature that wouldn’t normally be found this far north. 

“Gotta admit, it’s a beautiful sight,” Qrow said as he looked about the garden. 

Clover, however, had his attention focused on Qrow, taking in the sights with a small smile, looking so happy and at ease. “Yes it is.” 

Qrow glanced over at Clover to ask what sight was his favorite, to find the other man gazing at him. Eyes soft, and so filled with love. The question died on his lips as he got caught in the look. 

“Qrow is that you! I was won- Oh!” 

Lance’s voice jolted them out of their moment and they turned their attentions to where Lance stood a bit away at the edge of a hedge. He’d probably jumped it. 

The blond looked at them surprised. Clover stiffened and his hand gripped Qrow’s tightly. Qrow scowled and sat up a little straighter. “You were assigned the North half today Lotten. What are you doing here?” 

Lance blinked for a moment, before he fell into a more haughty stance. “Oh I can certainly see why can’t I. I had wondered why you’d been avoiding me since I arrived, now I know. My Little Clover must have been telling you all kinds of stories.” 

Clover physically flinched at the nickname. 

Qrow was on his feet in an instant. “I know plenty Lance. I know enough to tell you to get out of here and stay away from us.” 

Lance seemed to pay him no mind as he started towards them slowly. “Oh I’m sure. I was the bad guy wasn’t I? I ‘used’ him. I was only in it for myself. Right?” he listed out with a scoffing tone. 

Qrow moved himself more solidly between Lance and Clover. 

“No one wants to ask Lance what it was like. To have to support Clover’s insecurities. To be the one to constantly encourage him and comfort him. It was exhausting. So what if I used a little of his Semblance for myself? What was it going to hurt?” Lance looked down at Clover, “Wasn’t I owed a little for all the help I gave you.” 

Qrow dove at Lance, ready to knock the arrogant asshole down a few pegs. He was caught just before he hit Lance, by Robyn. 

“What the hell are you doing!” he snapped at her. 

Lance however leaned back on his heels with a smile, arms crossed. “Why thank you Councilwoman.” 

Robyn fixed Lance with a dark glare. “The only reason I’m not letting him rip you to shreds Lance, is because he’s unaware of your Semblance, and that’s not quite fair.” 

Lance grimaced and then glared at her. “Killjoy.” 

“His Semblance is Reflect. He can activate it and it reflects a blow or projectile back at his opponent. He wanted you to hit him.” 

They all were startled at Clover’s voice and turned back to see him standing now. He was still stiff and stepped back, just a bit. His eyes held a mixture of pain and anger. “It used to be our signature starting move in battle.” 

Lance gave him a smirk. “And while they were reeling you’d use Kingfisher to tie them up, trip them up, or take them out. I’d knock back blows, you’d attack. We were a wonderful team Lucky.” 

“You threw that away,” Clover snapped. There was bite to his words, the hurt coming out. But his hesitation still held him back. 

Lance looked at him. “I didn’t do anything Lucky. I was happy to play pretend. You got to feel loved and special. And in return I got to feed off of something you put out naturally. It didn’t have to be bad. It could have been good Lucky. We could have been good.” 

Qrow watched as Clover winced every time Lance called him ‘Lucky’. As soon as he finished speaking, Lance took another step towards Clover. 

Qrow broke from Robyn’s grip and shoved Lance back, placing himself between Lance and Clover once more. “Stop. Calling him that.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Qrow. “If Lucky wants me to stop. Lucky better tell me himself.” 

Qrow’s fist flew on instinct, and had he not knew Lance’s Semblance he would have been knocked for a loop. His fist glanced off Lance and then went careening back towards himself. He had enough sense to duck and then scowl as he recovered. 

Lance gave him a self satisfied smirk. “I see you don’t like to chat. You’d prefer to settle things in a fight,” he said as he drew the sword at his side, scabbard and all. He twisted it and the sword swirled into the form of a lance, not as large as a standard, but still formative. 

Qrow reached for Harbinger on instinct but then faltered as he found the clip empty. He hadn’t held the weapon since… he balled up his fists and took a guarded position. 

“No weapon? Very well.” Lance shot out with the weapon but Qrow dodged back. The key here was getting to him without him realizing. He couldn’t pull his Semblance up if he didn’t see the hit coming. And keeping it up long term would drain him fast. 

He slid out behind another hedge and considered strategy. 

“Qrow stop, please!” he heard Clover yell. 

“Little late Clover. He’s got his mind made up,” he heard Robyn reply, sounding closer to Clover now. Good, she’d keep Lance away. 

Qrow counted Lance’s steps and then kicked his foot out from under the bush. Lance hit the ground with a groan and Qrow shot out, using a branch from the bush, strengthened with Aura, to deliver a hard hit to Lance’s back before sliding past and taking up guard again. 

“A stick? How base for a Master Huntsman. Where’s that famous scythe of yours,” Lance snapped as he picked himself up. A twist had the lance turn to a sword. 

Qrow twirled the stick in his hand. “Harbinger’s too good for the likes of you.” That made Lance sour, and that brought a smile to Qrow’s face. 

Lance lunged out with his sword and Qrow caught the blow with the branch, but staggered back as he did. Lance’s smirk was all he needed to know what happened. So even defensive blows could be reflected. Annoying. 

The two battled across the garden, each taking blows and giving them. Lance was good, Qrow would admit, but he relied almost solely on his Semblance most of the time. If he was caught off guard or misjudged he took blows badly. But he also knew how to keep you on the defensive and away so he didn’t deflect the smallest contact back. 

The two stood across from each other, Aura levels low and breathing heavy as they calculated each other. It was like a switch and they both made a final run at each other. Qrow tossed the branch in a feint and, in a side thought, he flicked his thumb across the pin, and then threw his punch. 

Lance smirked at started to throw up Reflect. But as he did, he Aura crackled yellow and fizzled out. Qrow’s fist connected with Lance’s stomach, leaving him to stumble back, clutching his stomach. 

Qrow smirked down at him. But he missed Lance lash out with his lance and that knocked Qrow down, his own Aura flashing out. 

Lance straightened up, a dark glare on his face now. “You think you’re hot shit. You’re using him just as much as I was. Word travels you know. I’ve heard all about your Bad Luck. The misfortune it brings on everyone around you. Have to stick around the only person who can be safe around you!” Lance ranted to him as he stormed towards him. He stopped short as he reached Qrow, glowering down at him. “But not even that saved him did it. Taking a near deadly blow. No one’s safe from you.” 

The word’s shouldn’t have gotten to Qrow. They were his own. They were the words of so many. But it didn’t stop him from tensing. From the pit forming in his gut, and that voice in his head chanting that Lance was right. Not even a Semblance of Luck could keep Clover safe from him. 

“That’s enough.” 

Clover’s voice broke him out of the thoughts. Like it always did. And he looked up to see his boyfriend standing at his side. Fear gone, replaced with anger. Cold, hard, anger. 

Lance smirked and threw his hands up. “Whatever you say, Commander.” 

Clover glared a moment longer before leaning down and helping Qrow up. Qrow couldn’t make eye contact with Clover. The thoughts were too fresh, too raw. 

A small tense was the only warning from Clover before his fist flew hard and fast, and Lance was sprawled back on the ground, holding his face. 

“Don’t you ever talk about Qrow like that again! Are we clear? You have an issue with me, fine, we’ll settle that, but keep your hands and your words away from my boyfriend. Understand Lotten?” Clover spat at him, venom in his words. 

Lance glared, peeling himself off the ground. 

Robyn stepped up again. “Get that out of your system? Good. Now back to patrol,” she snapped as she drug him to his feet and started to drag him back inside. 

They could head Robyn yelling at Lance as they disappeared into the building. 

Qrow ignored the shaking in his hands as he glanced at Clover with a weak smile. “And they said I shouldn’t be a teacher anymore.” 

Clover turned his gaze to Qrow, face stern as he grabbed Qrow’s arm and drug him back to the blanket. 

“Uh. Clover?” 

Clover sat and motioned Qrow to do the same. Worry crept up the back of Qrow’s mind. Had he upset Clover? Had Lance’s words made Clover rethink what happened to realize it was his fault? 

Clover wet a napkin from the basket with a water bottle and grabbed Qrow’s face, dabbing away at some dirt and muck. Clover’s face was still stern however. 

Qrow settled down just a bit. If he hated him he wouldn’t be cleaning him up at least. 

They both sat in tense silence as Clover cleaned every speck of dirt off Qrow’s face. Then, and only then, did he meet Qrow’s eyes. “What were you thinking?” 

Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, finally making eye contact. “What do you mean?” 

“You just went out and fought Lance. Why? Because he said some bad things about me. Because he was egging you on!” Clover snapped. 

“He was upsetting you! Calling you things you didn’t like, saying things that made you uncomfortable. That’s not even to going into start on the abusive language! He was blaming you for his behavior Clover!” Qrow hadn’t meant to get as upset as he was, but just the thought of what Lance said about Clover made his blood boil again. 

Clover faltered for a moment. “It’s… it’s fine. It doesn’t ma-” 

“If you say it doesn’t matter I’m dragging Robyn back out here so we all can have a chat. It matters Clover. It matters because he hurt you. He treated you like crap and all you wanted to do was love him. And when you realized he was being crap he tried to turn it on you. And it caused you pain. It caused you to pull away from people, to not be able to trust them. And I would not let him throw that back in your face.” 

Clover looked at Qrow, and then looked away, trying to sort out the feelings there. Logically. Deep in the logic part of Clover’s brain, he knew Qrow was right. But it didn’t stop the hesitation, the fear, to creep up on him. 

Clover startled out of his thoughts as Qrow took his hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing little kisses to each of Clover’s knuckles. The same hand he’d hit Lance with. 

“You know. One of the wisest guys I ever knew, told me that I shouldn’t blame every bad thing that happens on my Semblance. It was good advice and he’s worked pretty hard in helping me. So I’m gonna give you some advice that’s inspired by him.” 

Clover’s eyes widened just a bit. 

“You have to accept that someone hurt you. And that wasn’t your fault. And you don’t have to be okay with it, you never have to be okay with it. But you gotta take that first step in acceptance, to heal.” 

Clover’s eyes went misty, just a little. “I can’t promise it’ll be easy for me. But I’ll work on it.” 

Qrow smiled softly at that. “Just something else we’ll have to work on as we go.” 

“We?” It was a watery chuckle now. 

“Of course. These things can’t be done alone. And I wouldn’t dream of not being by your side to help.” 

Clover pulled his hand from Qrow and wrapped his arms around him instead. Qrow closed his arms around Clover tightly in return as he clung to him, letting out some of the pent up emotions out. Qrow ran a soothing hand through Clover’s hair and pressed soft kisses to the top of his head, giving him the time he needed. 

And it was a bit of time, before Clover finally pulled away and sat up, though he caught Qrow’s hand tightly with his own. “And here I thought I was the put together half,” he chuckled as he tried to compose himself. 

Qrow just chuckled and shook his head. “Unfortunately I don’t think anyone’s really put together Lucky Charm. We’re all a little broken, and we all get to help piece and glue each other back together.” 

Clover snorted and gave him a light shove. “Okay, that was corny. You’ve been spending too much time with Ruby.” 

Qrow shoved him back. “Well you’re so snide I’d say you’ve been around Harriet too much.” 

They both laughed and leaned against each other once more as they died down into soft chuckles and smiles. 

“Love you Qrow.” 

“Love you too Clover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have Lance. 
> 
> This chapter is the longest and took the longest but I really like how it turned out. ❤ 
> 
> *passes out*


	7. Tai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 9 months in the making. I could have made a baby in the same amount of time. And like a baby this was a labor of love. And also a great deal of pain. 
> 
> I'm truly sorry to those of you who waited this long. But I hope you like it.

Qrow looked at the arriving airship with dread. Deep, unadulterated, dread. His doom was on that ship, riding in to personally hand his ass to him in every way possible. “You know, I think I have paperwork to do.” 

Clover chuckled and caught his arm. “Come on, leaving will only make it worse.” 

Qrow gave him a glare. “Look. You’re right. I will admit you are right. But just. Please let me leave. I don’t wanna see him.” 

But Clover didn’t let go, and the ship’s door opened and a familiar blond man stepped off of it. 

“Dad!” Yang beamed as she hurried down to him, throwing an arm around him. 

Taiyang shot all attention to her for the moment and smiled back brightly. 

Qrow watched the two banter for a moment before he realized Ruby was still hanging back, curled in on herself a bit. He broke away from Clover, who let him go easily, and stepped over to her. “You okay kiddo?”

Ruby glanced up at him, and then back over to her dad anxiously. “I didn’t… I didn’t even say goodbye. I just left. Just like Raven. Just like- Just like Mom. What if… What if he’s mad at me. Or worse.” She fidgeted, shifting backwards just a bit. 

Qrow set his hand on Ruby’s shoulder and gave her a light smile. “I’m not going to say he’s not gonna be a little upset. That’s pretty much expected. But he didn’t chase you across a continent. So I’m gonna say he made some peace with the decision. And, he is your dad. If I know anything about Tai, it’s that he loves you, and that’s not gonna change.” 

She looked at him again and seemed to search his face for a moment before slowly nodding. She took a deep breath and looked back over at her dad before straightening and walking over to her father and sister. 

Tai froze as he looked over from Yang, to see Ruby. She was trying to stand there calmly. But she was his little girl, he knew her. The way her eyebrows pulled together just so, the way her hands twitched, and the way her eyes shot about. She wasn’t just nervous, she was scared. ‘Oh Ruby.’

He let Yang go and stepped over to her, and with no hesitation, pulled her tightly into his arms. She tensed for a moment, surprised, before hugging him back tightly, almost desperately. He didn't let go, and allowed her to hold on to him for as long as she needed. 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left. I didn't know how to tell you, to talk to you about it. I was so scared you wouldn't let me leave…” she told him softly, her words shaky. 

His shirt started gaining wetness and he quickly pulled back to look at Ruby. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked so upset and afraid. 

He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and started to dab at her eyes. “Oh Ruby, Ruby no. Kiddo you need to calm down. It's okay,” he tried to assure her. He had expected the timidness and a spew of apologies, but not tears. 

“It's not okay. I d-did the same thing Raven and Mom did! I left and I didn't come back!”

Tai froze a bit at the words. His chest ached a bit, his heart took a heavy beat in his chest. And then he took a deep breath, and pushed past it. “Ruby, I’m not upset at you. I was afraid, and sad when you left. Had a lot of anxious nights worrying about you. But I'm not upset.” 

They were both quiet as she struggled to take a few deep breaths and get her tears under control. Yang stuck back, letting them have a moment. Qrow and Clover stayed at the top of the steps, worry etched into Qrow's brow. 

When the tears stopped, and Ruby finished mopping the trails from her eyes, she looked at her dad with hopeful eyes. “You're not?”

He took the cloth from her and tucked it into his pocket. “I'm not. I do wish you had talked to me about it.” She looked down to the ground at that. “But I understand why you didn't.” 

She threw her arms around him again, this time hugging him tightly. He returned it once more. “I'm just glad you're safe.”

“And I'm glad you're here.”

Silence allowed the two a moment, before there was a shift from the ship behind them and Yang's voice cut through the air. 

“What is she doing here!”

Tai sighed. Of course she wouldn't stay on the ship. He released Ruby and turned to see the unfolding chaos. 

Raven had stepped off the ship, hand on her sword, eyes narrowed and body tense as they flickered to everyone there in unease and mistrust. 

Yang had stepped back, eyes blazing, flashing red, hands in fists and looking like she'd launch herself any second. Any twitch Raven made, Yang would follow. 

Qrow was storming his way down the stairs, the other man, Clover he believed, was hot on his heels trying to stop him it appeared. 

Tai quickly stepped back and put himself between Qrow and Raven. This is why he'd asked her to stay on the ship! “Qrow wait, she's with us.”

“Oh is she now? What a twist. Now that we have even a semblance of chance she's tried to ally with us so she can be safe. Damn all the blood on her hands!” Qrow yelled around him at her. 

“At least I didn't nearly help drive a city into the ground little brother. How's that for blood on my hands.” 

“Tai move, I'm going to kill her!”

“Qrow no-" Tai waved his hands out to try and grab him. 

“Like you could! I don't see Harbinger anywhere.”

Qrow's eyes flashed. “I don't need it I'll strangle you with my bare hands!”

“That's enough!” a new voice rang out, and the 3 adults looked at Clover hovering a bit back, a serious look on his face. “You're both acting ridiculous. Raven if you're really here to help like Tai says then act like it. Qrow antagonizing her isn't going to help anyone.”

Clover set his hand on Qrow's shoulder.  
Tai expected Qrow to shrug the hand off and ignore the officer, but instead he leaned back, shot a final glare at Raven, and then turned, storming back up the stairs. 

After Qrow was out of sight Clover looked at Raven. “You and the rest of those from Vale are being roomed on the second floor, east wing. There will be a receptionist inside to help guide you if you can't find it.” 

Raven gave him a hard look, then glanced at Tai, before rolling her eyes and heading off the same direction as her brother. 

“I'll help you find it,” Yang's voice was hard and firm as she followed after her mother. Mistrust was still steeped into every word and motion she made. 

Tai watched them go before turning to Clover in surprise. “Thanks for that, I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby's dad, though I'm sure you already know that. You can call me Tai.” He offered out his hand. 

Clover took it and gave him a firm handshake paired with a smile. “Commander Clover Ebi, Leader of Atlas's Ace Ops. But you can just call me Clover.” 

Tai chuckled a bit at the greeting and then turned back to the ship, peaking his head in as he grabbed his bag. “All clear.” 

As he stepped back out he offered his hand out and helped those stepping out off the plane. The adults stepping out Ruby didn't recognize, the others however…

“Sun!” she yelled in excitement as all of Team SSSN stepped off the plane. They all noticed her straight away and stepped over to her direction. 

“Hey Ruby, heard you guys made it here. Couldn't keep letting you all have the fun so we tagged along,” Sun told her. 

“We weren't the only ones either,” Neptune said with a nod, jerking his thumb behind them and Ruby followed the view, her breath caught. 

Team CFVY stepped off next, each looked a little older, a little more mature than the last time she'd seen them. But Coco caught her view and gave her a bit of a smile and a wave. Velvet popped up beside her with a large smile and a more enthusiastic wave as they also made their way over. 

Tai glanced at them and then back to Clover. “Theodore sent a few Teams ahead that he said were ‘better equipped for this kind of thing'. I think he just thought it was easier to send Teams he knew we knew.” 

Clover nodded with a bit of amusement and caught Ruby's eye. “How about you get them in, settled, and shown around.” 

Ruby nodded and gestured for the gaggle of kids to follow her inside. 

Clover nodded and turned his attention to the Hunters and Huntresses stepping out. 

“This is Pastela Amaranth and her wife Thistle,” Tai gestured to a pink and purple pair of women. “And their teammate Mahogany Sugar. They're Beacon Alums from my time.” He stopped as he looked around and then sighed as he saw the other team already heading away. “And the other team that's already walking off is team LASR. They graduated the same year as the Fall of Beacon. I'm sure they'll introduce themselves later.” 

Clover just gave him a chuckle and a nod. “Alright how about we get you all settled in. The trip couldn't have been fun.”

“That would be appreciated,” Tai nodded. 

~~~

Tai, after an extraordinarily annoying search, was finally able to track Qrow down. Finding him roosting on one of the rooftops of the building, perched on the edge looking out over the city. 

“Knew you'd find me eventually,” Qrow spoke up before he'd even approached. 

“And you knew this conversation was coming. Honestly surprised you didn't spend a few days as a bird hiding out in the city,” Tai replied, finishing his cross over and sitting beside him. 

“And worry everyone? Nah. Plus it'd only piss you off more,” Qrow shook his head, “So let's just get it over with. Go ahead, let me have it.” 

Tai chewed over his response. There was a lot he had to say, and he wasn't sure where to start. 

“Did you know she was leaving?” 

Qrow frowned at that, glanced at him. “Yeah. I was watchin around. Saw the letters she was sending to the other 3, put it together pretty quick.” 

“And not only did you not tell me. You told Yang instead,” Tai's voice snapped, the emotions he'd worked through rising their way back to the surface. 

Qrow inwardly cursed. Who'd told him? Why did they have to tell him. 

“Look after everything you… you were clingy. And I'm not saying I blame you, but that didn't exactly make you easy to talk to Tai. Notice I wasn't the only one who didn't say anything.” 

Tai snapped to his feet, pacing a bit. “And that makes it okay! And you practically told her where to go! Practically manipulated her out the door!”

Now Qrow turned to him fully, anger in his eyes. “Yeah I did tell her where to go but don't even start on manipulating her! She was going no matter what you or me or Yang wanted. From the moment she woke up all she wanted was to get out and try to do her part in fixing it. And the moment she had friends on the same path it was set. Do you really think anyone could have changed that?” 

“I could have tried! Or I could have seen if I could have helped. Or-"

“No you wouldn't have. Tai we both know you would have done everything to try and keep her at home. Which is why I told Yang, who'd already suspected. And why I promised her I'd watch Ruby.” 

Tai's glare was hard as he looked at Qrow. There were a lot of emotions swirling through him before he turned and dropped to once again sit on the nearest block of air vent. 

“I didn't know what to do when I found Ruby's note. I ran after her, tried to follow her footprints as far as I could. But when I got to the dock and the boat had left… I wanted to go after her. But Yang… needed me. No matter how many times I considered going after Ruby, that's what kept me home. But a note like Raven. And then not a word like…” the word cut off in a choked sound, his hands gripped the metal under him. 

“Like Summer. I know. I considered telling you I was with them but… I worried that'd make you worry more,” Qrow told him, tone a bit apologetic. 

Tai was quiet a moment before looking at Qrow, look a bit apologetic. “You're probably right. But from what I gathered from conversations this evening, I'm glad you did.” 

Qrow turned himself around on the edge as he gave Tai a shrug. “Don't know if I can completely agree with that. They pulled me out of more situations than I did them.” 

Tai cocked an eyebrow. He'd given up the alcohol but not the self-deprecation. That was about right. “Tyrian.” He supplied. 

Qrow's hand instinctively went to the side where his newest scar lay. “Ah, that one. Yeah that was a little out of their depth. I barely knew what I was handling much less them.” 

“Your sister and Leo at Haven.” Tai continued. That was a mixture of stories between Raven, Glynda, and the girls themselves. 

Qrow's face darkened. “We're going to discuss her being here Tai. But yes, fine, I continue to see your point that I helped.” 

“As long as you do,” he shrugged, “And maybe Raven being here is a conversation you both should have together with me there to play mediator.” 

Qrow gave him an eye roll. “I don't want to talk to my sister. I want to send her back to the Tribe in pieces,” he snapped back. 

Tai sighed but decided to let it go for now. Qrow and Raven could barely get along when they had been on a team. Much less now with everything going on. He'd give them a couple days to acclimate and try again. 

“So. You and Clover Ebi hmm. Didn't think you liked Soldier Boys.” 

Qrow's eyes widened and he looked at Tai completely off guard. How- Who- Ruby. 

“Not that its any of your business who I date. But Clover's… different. In a lot of ways I can't really explain why. But he's the first person since…” he faltered a moment, “To really make me feel like a better person. To make me happy. He cares about me. He's sweet and kind. He's got his own baggage but we're both working to help each other with it.” 

Tai listened quietly as Qrow spoke, a small smile on his face. It had been, so very long since Qrow had seemed a fraction of this free and happy. Despite their issues and differences, he was happy for him. 

“As long as he treats you right and cares about you, I'm happy for you Qrow.”

Qrow stopped and looked at him with surprise. “Thanks Tai. He does.” He paused a moment and mulled something over. “And I'm sorry I didn't try and say anything when Ruby was going to leave. You deserved better than that after everything. I knew it'd drag up issues and I did it anyway.” 

Tai nodded a bit and looked up at the sky. “I handled it better than I thought. I don't know if it's because I had Yang to worry about. Or if I've made better peace with it. But I did.” 

Qrow gave him a smile. “That's good.” 

Silence descended between them for a moment, before Qrow smirked just a bit. “So I saw Mahogany earlier. There a story there you wanna talk about?”

Tai was thrown off guard this time. “That's- She's- We were talking about you!”

Qrow chuckled at the look on his face. 

Suddenly the roof door slammed open and Clover hurried out onto the roof. “Qrow are you out here!” he called before registering the figures. 

Qrow, as one did when you garnered Bad Luck, had been going to stand when this happened, and became startled. In a poignant moment of inspired problems his foot hit some loose gravel, in trying to recover the back of his knee hit the ledge, the knee buckled and he lost balance backwards, sending him tumbling over the ledge. 

Tai watched this entire moment calmly, and with a great amount of amusement. 

Clover caught sight of his boyfriend careening over the edge of the building and panic hit him as he ran towards the ledge. “Qrow! Tai call for help!”

Tai raised an eyebrow. Had Qrow not told him yet? Oh Brothers would this be fun. “He's fine Clover.” 

“Tai we’re 800 feet in the air! I can't even see him oh Brothers,” Clover panicked as he searched for a sign of Qrow. He floundered backwards however when a crow suddenly flew up on his path and then landed in the spot he'd just been leaning. 

“You're really bad at the sharing thing, huh Qrow,” Tai told him dryly. 

Clover was just about to ask Tai if he'd lost his mind, when suddenly the crow shifted into Qrow before his very eyes. 

“It didn't exactly come up in conversation Tai,” Qrow replied just as dryly, before turning concerned eyes to Clover. “I didn't mean to scare you Lucky Charm.” 

Clover was torn between hurrying to Qrow and hugging him in relief. And losing it and demanding to know what the hell had just happened. He compromised. 

He stepped over to Qrow, taking his hands and looking him over for injuries. “What exactly just happened Qrow.” His tone was as hard as his expression. 

Qrow winced and squeezed Clover's hands in reassurance. “I can give you the whole story later Clover. But the simple version is that Oz gave me, and Raven, the ability so we could be better spies for him in our early days.” 

Clover let that process. He was well aware at the abilities Ozpin had, had from the General. That wasn't a stretch. Still. “And not telling me?” 

“To be fair until recently there was a whole 7 who knew about it. Now the kids do too from what I hear, but it's not common knowledge,” Tai spoke up in Qrow's favor. 

“It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you. I was just trying to find a good time to be like, ‘Surprise your boyfriend's a bird. Please don't be horrified.’ But it's never seemed right,” Qrow continued. 

Clover was quiet as he mulled this over. Slowly, he eased, “Any other such secrets?” 

Qrow considered this. “Maybe? Depends on your definition.” He slowly squeezed his fingers through Clover’s to intertwine them. “I'll tell you everything eventually Clover. I know it's slow, and I'm not great at opening up. But I'm trying. This was next on the list. We just had a lot going on.” 

Clover looked at him, and slowly nodded. “You're right. I can't expect everything at once. And it can't be easy to tell someone something like this. I shouldn't be this hard on you… I think I was just scared more than anything.” 

Qrow gave him a small smile. “Can't blame you. Not exactly an easy thing to see someone fall off a building this high. I'm sorry I scared you.” 

Clover smiled a bit in return and leaned down to peck him a kiss. “I should be apologizing, I startled you. Try not to fall off buildings if you can though.” 

“Good luck with that,” Tai scoffed from behind him, reminding the two of them he was still there. 

Clover looked back at him in confusion. “What’s that mean?” 

Qrow groaned at the look on Tai's face.   
“Qrow's favorite thing to do is accidentally fall off rooftops. Being able to turn into a bird is the best thing to happen to him. I can't tell you how many times he’s misjudged a distance against something and went over. Tripped. Leaned too far back. Nudged too hard. Harbinger was a stop-fall more than it was a weapon half the time.” 

“Tai!” 

Tai gave Qrow a grin but stopped as asked. He stood and stretched. “Well good talk Qrow. I think you two need a moment so I'll head in. But first.” Tai straightened and strode over to Clover, setting his hand on Clover's shoulder. “Don't hurt him.” 

The sentence was short. Simple enough. But the tone, the way he said them, held an certain weight and understanding to them. It was a statement. But it was also a threat. One that Clover understood, and appreciated. Qrow's family loved him dearly, and they wanted to protect him just as much. 

“Of course.” His own simple statement. But also a promise. 

Tai nodded and the jovial smile was back. “Night you two,” and with that he headed back inside. 

Clover looked back at Qrow. “You really can tell that he's their dad.” 

Qrow snorted a bit at that. “Believe me, I know.” 

Clover took a seat next to him. “So… a Crow huh.”

“I didn't get to choose the bird!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pastela, Thistle, and Mahogany are part of the team PGMT that's a story that one day may be told. Until then they were self-indulgently sprinkled in here. As are team LASR. 
> 
> I'm hoping to do 3 more chapters of this story if I can to round out all the characters I want to hit. I just hope I can deliver that. 
> 
> I thank you for reading, and your patience.


	8. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little *Warning* for his chapter. It gets pretty serious for a bit, and some language is used (the worst of which is a single f*word) but it's more than I've used previously if I remember right so I wanted to say it here. 
> 
> This chapter was hard, I hope you enjoy T~T

The newest arrivals were starting to settle in Atlas for the time being, and those most trusted were allowed into the circle of ‘in the know' about what they were fighting and what the current plan was. 

Amity was nearly ready to finally get in the air. The final calculations and settings were being run and then plans would go forward. Once the world was on the same track as they were, the real final stand against Salem could be made. Her allies wouldn't be able to hide, and neither would she. 

Until then everyone was spending their time preparing for what may happen. 

Raven was, annoyed. Incredibly so if she was to be honest. She was trying to help, but everyone looked at her with a level of suspicion or outright dislike. If she'd wanted to hurt them she'd have done so already. Their amateur Winter Maiden wasn't a match for her seasoned skills. Instead she'd only been helpful. Still everyone, minus Tai of course, avoided her like the plague. 

She walked through the halls of Atlas Academy as if with purpose, though she had little. She was tired of her room. The communal areas were full of those who wanted nothing to do with her. And the city was so dull, a fly wouldn't get her any enjoyment. So she was headed down to the training area to work off some steam. 

She turned the corner into the room and stopped in her tracks. _Great_.

Qrow stood in the corner of the room, throwing fist after fist at the fighting dummies set up to pose a “challenge" to trainees. Qrow working off steam wasn't a surprise. Harbinger sitting in the corner looking rather untouched, was. 

She and Qrow hadn't gotten along for almost 2 decades now. Not since she dropped the straw that broke the Ursa's back and left Tai and Yang. The last time he went after her.

And, frankly, they'd not gotten along fantastically before. But…

Raven strode into the room and stepped over to him, leaning against the wall away from the dummies, but within Qrow's sight. 

Qrow's gave hardened at her appearance, he tensed and his next few hits against the bot were harder. “What do you want?” he demanded, voice a snarl. 

She rolled her eyes at the tone. “Curious, frankly. Punching and hitting things have always been Tai's domain, not yours. You've always been practically married to Harbinger. Always felt a little bad for Su-" 

She was cut off as his fist landed against the wall next to her head. She didn't even flinch, looking at him coolly as he glared daggers into her. 

“You don't get to talk about Summer. You don't get to ask me why I do anything. And you certainly don't get to sit there and act like nothing's changed between us. Not after everything that happened in Mistral. At Haven.” Qrow's words were harsh and heavy before he pulled away sharply and turned back to the bot. 

Raven sneered at him after he'd done so. If he wanted to be like that, then fine, she'd play too. She turned, cool smirk on her face. “I thought I told you that if you were going to hit me, then hit me. Still holding back little brother?” 

His fist barely missed this time as she pulled away just in time. Turning to find him there, glare dark. “You want a fight! Fine!” And then he came at her, a flurry of punches and kicks. 

She dodged and deflected his hits as she battled him back. He'd been taking lessons with Tai and Yang. These weren't the same hits he'd use in schoolyard scuffles or barroom brawls. She was a bit impressed, just a bit, but he still hadn't made a move for Harbinger. Her anger flared a bit. She dropped and struck out a kick. He'd been expecting a sweep and jumped up, bit instead she landed a hard kick against his chest, knocking him back. 

“What is this! You're a warrior Qrow! A fighter. And I told you not to hold back! Am I your enemy? You want to handle me. Then put work into it! Pick up Harbinger and fucking fight me!”

Qrow pulled himself up from the kick, eyes blazing. “I don't need Harbinger to handle you!” 

Her own fists tightened now. Did he not think she was a threat. Was he looking down on her! Fine. “Is that so!” She drew Omen, the red blade gleaming in the light. “We’ll see how long that lasts!” 

As frustrating as it was to say, even years apart she and Qrow still knew each others moves like clockwork. He knew when to duck, to dodge, how to deflect her blade like he'd watched her spar with Tai a day ago instead of years. 

But unlike Tai who had the gear to physically handle such hits, he did not. And no amount of skill could make up for what he lacked in protection. In a quick motion she sheathed her blade and redrew the electric one. She brought the flat down against him to knock him back against the wall, and stun-shock him for a moment. 

He did so, hitting the wall with a grunt and a sharp exhale. Which gave her enough time to switch blades and then press it against his throat. 

“What are you running from Qrow!”

“None of your damn business! You've never cared before and there's no way in hell you're convincing me you do now!”

There was real venom in his voice. Real anger and hate. And Raven would never admit it until the day she died, but it stabbed at her just a bit. 

“You know what I do care about? You not being a liability in the field. You're not bad with a punch Qrow but you're not built for it long term like Tai. You're no match for anyone on Salem's forces the way you are!”

He landed a kick to her midsection the sent her back a bit before squaring up. 

She straightened, glare still in place. “You have clung to Harbinger since the day you created it after the Grim Reaper. That damn weapon has been one of the most important things to you for ages. So why does it look like you've neglected it for months!” 

“Because every time I look at it all I can see is Clover dead in the snow!”

Raven stopped. She'd heard… some things through the vine. Listened in on conversations, mentions from Tai, and even peeks of Qrow and the man himself. She'd heard about the events that had taken place recently. Such a thing would upset Qrow. 

“That's your excuse. That's why you'd abandon your weapon!”

“I don't expect someone like you to understand!”

She lunged forward and dug her blade deep in the wall beside his head. 

“You want to be better? You want to be useful? You want to make sure that never happens again? Then you get better! You pick Harbinger back up and you learn to take out every opening. You make sure you're the most dangerous thing out there. That's how you keep someone you care about safe.” 

Qrow said nothing, just looked at her with a myriad of conflictions across his face. 

She sheathed Omen and walked over to Harbinger, picking up the blade and walking back over him, shoving it into his hands. 

“You wanna make up for what happened. You want to prevent it from happening again. Stop running from it and learn from it!”

And with that she turned on her heel and stormed from the room, shifting around the corner and stopping there. 

She waited a minute, two minutes. She was starting to think he'd never do anything. And then the telltale clicks and whirrs of Harbinger transforming hit her ears and she nodded, satisfied. 

~~~

Clover stepped into his quarters, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair and stretched. He'd spent the morning in physical exams, making sure he was back up to standards, then the afternoon was meeting after meeting as things were worked out for what could happen going forward. 

Now he wanted a long shower before dinner with Qrow. They were going out with Tai and the girls to one of his favorite local restaurants and he wanted to look his best. 

He was stepping into the bathroom when light caught his eye and he glanced up at his window. It was sitting open, wind gently blowing in from outside.

He tensed and kept his hand over Kingfisher. That window had definitely been closed that morning. Especially because he rarely opened his window. He inched towards it and slowly slid it closed, latching it once more. 

His hair stood on end and he whirled around, Kingfisher in hand. Raven Branwen sat in a chair across the room, lounged back and looking at him passively. 

“You know, most people just knock, instead of breaking and entering,” he told her calmly, but not yet standing down. Qrow had told him his past with Raven, what had happened between them, and what she'd done. So he knew better than to be at ease around her.

She gave him a smirk and then glanced at her nails. “That's no fun, and it doesn't really give the impression I'm trying to put off.” 

Clover frowned and leaned back against the wall, guard not down, but curiosity peaked. “And what impression is that?” 

She set her hand down, and turned her eyes back to him, as their eyes met, red flared around them. “Danger. The knowledge that you're never safe.” 

He was big enough to admit that a Maiden staring him down with murderous intent did cause fear to course through him. But he took a deep breath and looked past it, to the person wielding the power. 

“Now a lot of people have given me the shovel talk on Qrow's behalf. His nieces, Tai, Robyn, people I expected to be concerned for his happiness and well being. However you, after everything I heard about the two of you, I did not expect.” 

The light faded, but her eyes only sharpened. “You don't get to tell me who I do and do not care about.” 

He raised his hands and gave her a nod.

“You're right, and I'm not trying to. I'm just voicing the fact that it's odd that someone who says she doesn't care about him, would care about his relationship.” 

Her hands curled in on themselves and she stood. “I've done many things I'm not entirely proud of. Hurt people I never intended to. But my semblance is connected to those I care about for a reason, no matter how insistently I push that away. I care about Qrow. And I care about him not getting his stupid soft heart broken by someone he cares about again. Which is why I'm here telling you, you had better not hurt him.” 

Clover regarded her silently. He didn't understand her as a person. Though he was fairly sure that's just how she was, but he understood her position of worry. 

“I don't intend to hurt him. I sincerely hope I never break his heart or cause him any kind of pain.” 

She held his gaze a moment, trying tell if he was being honest or not. Finally she nodded and headed for his door, stopping just short. “Don't… Don't tell him I came by.” 

Clover cocked his head and an eyebrow, considering it. “Alright. But in exchange I insist you come to dinner with all of us tonight. Qrow, Tai, the girls and I.”

She turned back to him, a small scowl on her face. “I'll think about it,” she snapped before hurrying out of the room, the door slamming behind her. 

Clover shook his head and readjusted his curtains before heading to the shower. One day he hoped he fully understood where Qrow and Raven came from, and maybe understood how he could help them fully recover. But for now, he had dinner to attend to. 

~~~

Qrow stood in the entryway to the academy, waiting on everyone to arrive. He nervously tugged at the collar of the deep red button up he'd had instantly thrust upon him by Weiss. The shirt, paired with the black dress pants he wore did look nice, but he worried he didn't look himself. He wasn't exactly the fancy type. 

Breath being caught caused him to stop his fidgeting and turn to the noise. Clover stood at the end of a hallway, looking at him, eyes wide and face flushed. 

Qrow grimaced and glanced down at his outfit again, trying to figure out what was wrong. “Weiss insisted this was better than my ‘usual wardrobe’, but I know this isn't very like me. I can hurry and go change if I-"

He was cut off by Clover taking a couple long strides across the room, tenderly taking Qrow's face in his hands, and delivering a sweet kiss to his lips. 

“You look perfect Qrow,” Clover assured him once he'd pulled away, a soft smitten smile stuck on his face as he took Qrow in. 

Qrow, now blushing thoroughly himself, cleared his throat and looked Clover over. “Well you're not so bad yourself there Lucky Charm,” he returned, very distracted with the similar button up, though in a deep green, with a vine pattern in gray around the collar and sleeves, matched with a pair of white slacks. 

“Well I had to dress to impress,” Clover replied with a wink. 

Qrow rolled his eyes and gave him a nudge. “Like you need to. I'm pretty sure you could come out dressed in a mismatched mess and you'd still be able to charm anyone who crossed your path.”

Clover rolled his eyes right back and returned the nudge. “Only one I need to worry about impressing is you.” 

“Are they always like this?” Tai's voice suddenly broke through as he, Yang, and Ruby made their entrance. 

“They are, and it's super cute, and super gross,” Ruby replied with a chuckle, grinning at them both. 

Qrow shot her a glare that she innocently returned with her tongue stuck out. 

Yang chuckled and crossed her arms. “At least they’re talking to each other instead of making eyes and mooning over each other all the time.” She sent a pointed glance towards Tai, who reddened and gave her a small glare back. 

“Alright, there will be plenty of time to heckle each other tonight, let's head out,” Qrow broke up the father-daughter arguing before it got started. 

The two seemed to agree and headed for the door, before the caw of a raven rang out and they all looked to watch said bird land in the foyer, and then transform into Raven in a blink. 

Tai's eyebrows raised at the sight of her, and Yang's eyes narrowed. 

“What are you doing here?”

Raven gave her daughter a cool look. “Joining you for dinner, thought that was obvious.” She gestured to her outfit that was more streamlined. Her extra belts gone, save for the one that held Omen, and the extra feather accessories left behind. 

Qrow was still raw from their confrontation that morning and wasn't in the mood for her lies. “And who invited you?”

“I did,” Clover replied calmly, stepping up beside Qrow and slipping his arm around him to rest at his waist. 

The group looked to him in varying shades of surprise. 

“I passed her this evening in the hallway and invited her. I know things are tense between you all, but we should all, at the very least, learn to tolerate each other for now. We'll need that ability in the fight ahead.” 

Looks were exchanged between the family members before him and a few unspoken conversations were had. 

“Fine, I'm willing to play nice if she is,” Yang huffed, tossing her hands up a bit before heading out the door. 

Tai matched gazes with Raven for a serious moment, before giving her a small smile and an encouraging nod, before following their daughter out. 

Ruby regarded Raven a moment, before taking a step over to her, offering her a smile, and a hand. 

“Hi. I know we've technically met but we've never formally been introduced. I'm Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you.” 

Raven looked at her in surprise, varying emotions warring across her face, before she glanced at Qrow. With a soft huff she took Ruby's hand and gave it a small shake. “Raven Branwen.” 

Ruby smiled a bit more and didn't let Raven's hand go. Instead she turned and headed for the door, leading Raven with her. 

“You know I always wondered about Yang's mom. I mean I've caught sight of Dad's Team STRQ photo a few times but I never really put it together you know. What…” Ruby's voice faded a bit as they got out of earshot. 

Now alone, Clover glanced at Qrow, the latter was looking at the ground, eyebrows knit together. Worry gnawed at Clover's stomach. Had he overstepped?

“I'm sorry if you didn't want her here. I just hoped that maybe I could get to know your sister, and maybe even help things going forward. But I should have asked first.” 

Qrow was quiet a moment, but the way he leaned into Clover told him that he'd heard. Finally Qrow looked up.

“I won't lie and say I don't wish you had asked. But I can see where the good intentions were and I can't fault you for it. Thank you for understanding my upset.” 

Clover pulled Qrow against him in a bit of a side hug. “Of course. And please never hesitate to tell me if something upsets you. You've looked out for me, and I want to be able to look out for you.” 

Qrow smiled softly and leaned up, pecking him a soft kiss. “Thank you Clover.”

Clover pecked him one back. “Of course.”

“Ugh.” 

They both looked up to find Ruby's head peeked back into the doorway. 

“Stop being gross and come on before we go without you.” 

They both chuckled at that and hurried to follow her out into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be that heavy of a chapter. But Raven walked into my brain and said "my chapter now" so here we are. 
> 
> I know my brand of Raven won't be to everyone's taste, but honestly I believe that she's heavily forcing away how much she cares because of fear. Pretty much every main characters semblance is a projection of their traumas/inner feelings, so Raven insta-porting to those she shares a close bond with heavily suggests she cares deeply. And I think given enough therapy and support she could break out of where we left her. 
> 
> Beyond that this chapter really came about with wanting to handle Qrow's aversion to Harbinger. I was originally going to have a chap between him and Clover about it, but I could never get it to feel right. So Raven decided she'd handle it. 
> 
> Clover and Raven talking seemed a necessity, seeing how well he was able to pick at Qrow's walls and secrets. And Clover, knowing how important family was to Qrow, trying to reign Raven in, seemed on point. 
> 
> Ruby's a cinnamon roll. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I have 2 more officially planned. An indulgent Anti-Lance oneshot may be in the works by request. And I'm happy to receive any comments, questions, etc you have! ❤


	9. Ebi Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the size of a Oneshot. 
> 
> You know those pictures of people facedown, but with their thumbs up? That's me.

Qrow swiped at his collar and then tugged at his hair in nervousness as he made his way through Atlas with Clover. His stomach had been doing flips all night and he felt like he'd jump put of his skin at any moment. But despite that, he was fairly certain Clover was worse than him. 

“Now I know my mom's are going to be… a lot. And my siblings are going to be worse. But they're really good people, and they're going to like you, and you're going to like them, and everything’s gonna be great,” Clover rambled to him as he made his way through the well remembered path home. 

Qrow had been the one to bring it up. How Clover had met all of his family, but had never brought up his own. 

Clover admitted that he had family in the city. His moms and 3 siblings, he'd just… not thought about it, and then nervously asked Qrow if he'd wanted to meet them. 

Qrow hadn't been sure what to say. On one hand he was incredibly curious to see where Clover came from, familial wise, but on the other hand he didn't want Clover to be uncomfortable either. In the end he'd been honest. He was curious about Clover’s family, but he'd respect any boundaries or preferences Clover had. After all, just because his family was personable and chummy, didn't mean Clover's was. 

Clover had mulled it over for a few days. It wasn't that his family was bad, or he didn't wish to see them. He just knew they were… a lot to handle sometimes, and he worried the impression they'd make on Qrow. 

Then again he'd seen the chaos that Qrow had come from. He also knew that the man could roll with crazy when needed. And he also didn't want Qrow to feel like he was ashamed of him, or trying to hide. So he finally agreed and called his mother's up to let them know he was visiting, and bringing someone. 

Which lead them to where they were now, taking the final turn before stopping in front of the unassuming and modest two story building. Nothing looked out of place since Clover's last visit. The flower beds were still full, the ivy that hung over the walls carefully cultivated, he did note the paint near the roof was starting to wear, he'd have to talk to someone about that. 

“So this is it huh?” Qrow spoke up after a moment, his eyes roaming the outside. “It's a nice looking place, very warm, welcoming.” 

Clover smiled softly, laying his hand on the little wrought-iron gate and glancing about the yard. “Yeah, Mom bought it for Mama when Dahlia was coming along and we needed the extra room. Been the family home nearly all my life.” 

Qrow took Clover’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. “You gonna show me in?” 

Clover chuckled a bit and nodded, unlatching the gate and leading him through and towards the door. He took a deep breath before raising his hand and giving the door a few raps. 

A few moments barely passed before the door swung open and the two were greeted by a young woman, a few years younger than Clover. 

“About time Cloves, you said you'd be here by noon and its almost half-past,” the woman chided him. 

Clover gave her an easy smirk and leaned back a bit on his heel. “Ah Dai, good to see you too. You give off such wonderful first impressions.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Qrow, her demeanor changing in an instant. She gave him an easy smile, one that was awfully familiar, and offered him a hand. “I'm Dahlia Ebi, this one's sister.” 

That surprised Qrow, she looked rather different from Clover, other than the mannerisms. Her hair was a dark reddish-pink and wavy, and her eyes a sage green.   
He took her hand and gave it a shake. “Qrow Branwen, nice to meet you.”

She gave him a nod and let go, stepping back to let them in. “Good to meet you too. We've all been speculating what kind of guy Clover would bring over.” 

“Dahlia,” Clover hissed at her, eyes narrowed as he glared at his sister. 

She just rolled her eyes and waved him off.   
Qrow cocked an eyebrow at that but decided this wasn't the time to ask and just waited off to the side. 

“How's Auburn?” Clover asked her, and Qrow could tell, as one with a sibling, it was absolutely a shot about something. 

Dahlia's eyes narrowed a moment before turning on her heel. “Mama's in the kitchen making tea and Mom's out back picking a few things for dinner. Go say hi,” she told him before heading off into the house. 

Clover sighed and shook his head before glancing at Qrow. “So that's Dahlia, she's the first of the three and 4 years my junior. She can be a bit abrasive, but she has a good heart.” 

Qrow nodded and gave him an amused look. “She's hardly the worst I've seen Lucky Charm. You've met Raven.” 

He chuckled at that and nodded. “Fair enough, let's get into the kitchen before Mama comes to find us. Allow me to show you about.” He hooked Qrow's arm with his and lead him through the entryway and into the house proper. 

After a walkthrough of the living room, that lead through to a moderate dining room, that had a nice open doorway into a spacious kitchen, they found Mrs. Ebi. 

Qrow was already taken with the house, décor that was well matched and put together, but had pops of color and personality thrown about. There was hardly a table without flowers, living, plastic, or dried, upon it. Colorful pillows or blankets lay on the couches and chairs. The table had a lovely tablecloth that matched the placemats on it. 

It was the idyllic type of home that Qrow had only heard existed in books and magazines. It wasn't hard to believe Clover came from a house like this at all. And it raised his anxiety as time continued. How many things could his Semblance ruin in a place like this. 

The train of thought was pulled away when the woman turned to them, a tray holding a matching tea set in her hands, and her eyes lit up the moment she saw them. 

_Ah, that's where Clover gets it._

She was a soft-faced woman, with gentle teal green eyes. Her hair, what was once likely a rich brown, had softened and greyed a bit with age, and was pulled back into a loose bun. She wore a set of black glassed that seemed to suit her. 

Clover stepped over to her and took the tray from her hands, kissing her head. “Hello Mama.” 

“Clover dear, it's so good to see you. Your mother and I were so glad to hear you were coming to visit,” the woman told him happily, following him over to a small kitchen table, tucked away by the window with 4 chairs already set up. 

“I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, things have been a little chaotic lately and getting time off hasn't been easy.” 

“I'll say. All that business with the lockdown and the Grimm. There seemed to be so much going on, I was so worried about you,” she told him, voice serious, before she glanced at Qrow and seemed to jump a bit. “Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners.” 

Clover turned and stepped back to Qrow's side, setting his hand at his waist. “Mama, this is Qrow Branwen. Qrow, this is my Mama, Violet.” 

Qrow gave her a smile and a polite nod. He hadn't really thought this part through. He'd never met someone's parents before. “It's nice to meet you ma'am.”

She gave him a soft smile and a gentle shake of her head. “No need to be formal dear, just call me Violet and save the ma'am's for Daisy. It's so nice to meet you,” and then, rather un expectedly for Qrow, she stepped forward and gave him a hug. 

It took him a moment to return it, though a bit loosely. 

She pulled back and studied him a moment before, what he could almost describe as a knowing smile, came upon her softly and she turned back to the table. 

“I'll get the tea ready, you boys go and see how Daisy's doing, and then we'll sit down and have a chat.” 

Clover gave her a nod and lead Qrow through a side door and onto a small screened in porch. Tables piled with potted plants lined the area and the soft scent of various flowers met Qrow's nose. 

Instead of leading them straight through and out, Clover paused and turned to him. “How are you so far? Everything been okay?” 

Qrow gave him a small smile and nodded. “I'm fine. Though,” he glanced behind them, “Everything’s so nice I worry a bit. Your family seems a bit, perfect. Not surprising considering you're perfect but, it's a bit intimidating.”

His gaze was redirected by Clover’s hand gently turning him to face him. “I can assure you we're far from perfect, though I'll admit I'd like it if nothing that could cause issue comes up today. We're a normal family, we have our ups and downs.”

Qrow leaned into his touch, but shook his head slightly. “I was raised by bandits Clover. As kids we fought each other for fun, and we crowded into tents. This is pretty perfect by my standards.” 

Clover gave him an affectionate eye roll and pulled away slowly, swiping his thumb across his cheek as he did. “If that's the bar we're setting then I guess that's fair. But I assure you, outside of Bandit Tribes, we’re a normal family.” 

Qrow chuckled back and a question gnawed at him. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” Clover replied easily, stepping towards one of the flowers and then grabbing a spray bottle to freshen it a bit. 

“How many times have you brought someone home?” 

Clover stopped mid-spray, and worry gnawed at Qrow that he'd overstepped. 

After a moment Clover set the bottle down and turned back to him, a small frown on his face, and he leaned back against the table behind him. 

“You would be the first.” 

Qrow's eyes widened. “Really?”

Clover crossed his arms, his eyes stuck at the ground. “I've never really had anyone around long enough, or serious enough to consider it. For a myriad of reasons. After… Lance, I had trouble trusting people long enough to connect. So I threw myself into my career. For the most part I didn't let the prospect of a relationship be a consideration. I had a fling or two that was strictly loose. Then, once I'd gained my position and let myself even consider romance again, I never seemed to find anyone. Anyone I considered, was never interested in me. So I never brought anyone home.” 

Qrow processed this a moment, before walking over to him and gently pulling his arms out from being crossed, to take his hands. “Can't say I'm too happy to hear you so sad, or to know someone was too blind not to see how amazing you are. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little happy, cuz it meant I got a chance.” 

Clover smiled and squeezed Qrow's hands in response. “Can't say I'm too upset either. After all, if they'd given me a chance, I'd never had this with you.” 

Their lips met in a soft kiss, that lingered on and warmed them in the chilly Atlas air, for a few moments, only broken when the sound of a throat clearing cut through the quiet. 

They leapt apart and turned to find a woman, Qrow could only assume was Clover's other mother, Daisy. She stood just in the doorway, a basket in one arm and a hand on her hip, looking at them amused. 

Clover cleared his own throat to try and clear the awkward air, and stepped around Qrow. “Mom, it's great to see you.” 

Daisy shook her head and stepped in, putting the basket down on a table edge and walking over to Clover, taking his face in her hands and pulling him down to look him over. “All your fingers, nothing missing on your face. No new visible scars.” 

“Mom! Mom please,” he groaned, trying to bat her away. 

She turned him to look at her directly. “Are you sassing me soldier?” Her tone had switched to one Qrow recognized well.   
Clover stiffened in response to it. “No ma'am.” 

She kept her face serious for a moment, before smiling at him fondly and patting his cheek. “That's my boy. I wasn't sure how you were after all that. So much ruckus I was about to storm up there and ask to know what was going on.” 

Clover straightened, giving her a small smile that Qrow could tell was strained. 

_Of course they didn't know._

“I'm fine Mom, all together and safe. Everything's fine,” he assured her, “And the General intends to make a formal announcement soon addressing it all.” 

She gave a snort at that. “James? Share information with anyone? That'll be a first,” she shook her head and her eyes finally fell to Qrow. “Can I get an introduction to your friend here?”

Clover stepped to the side so they could face each other. “Mom, this is Qrow Branwen, my Partner. Qrow, this is my mother, Commander Daisy Ebi.” 

Despite previously using rank talk on Clover she gave him a playful bat. “I haven't been a Commander in over a decade Clover, no need to be formal.” 

Clover's smirk showed he knew she was doing so on purpose, but he let it go unspoken. 

“It's nice to make your acquaintance ma'am,” Qrow greeted her with a formal nod, earning a smile from her. 

He now saw where Dahlia got her looks. Daisy's hair was the same shade, also faded and greying with age, cut wavy short to her shoulders. Eyes the same sage green. Her face held a severity to it that made her appear rather serious all the time. It probably made her time in military command a bit easier.

“He looks strong, he's not bad on the eyes, and he's polite. I like him,” she told Clover before turning and picking the basket back up. 

“Let's hurry up inside before the tea gets cold,” and she marched past them and up into the house. 

“She's intimidating,” Qrow finally spoke when he felt she was safely out of earshot. 

“Mom spent nearly 3 decades in service and had quite the reputation by the time she retired as I was graduating the academy. She's firm, but thanks to Mama she's always had a soft edge.” 

“She the one to inspire you to join?” 

Clover considered that. “To an extent. She made me want to help people. Atlas and training made me want to join. Not everyone does, obviously, but there just tends to be a standard set for it. Honestly I think Mom wishes I hadn't some days.” 

Qrow was surprised at that, but didn't get a chance to ask when Daisy appeared in the doorway with a serious look. Both men quickly made their way inside at the sight of it. 

Violet smiled as they entered and gestured at the other two chairs at the small table, which they quickly took to avoid any more of Daisy's ire. 

“Now then, Qrow dear it's so nice to meet you, but Clover's never mentioned you before. Tell us about yourself,” Violet prompted him as she them both their tea and then leaned back to listen. 

Qrow took a sip as he mulled over what he wanted to say. Admitting he was born and raised in a bandit tribe wasn't… a great look. But neither was lying to Clover's parents within the first hour of meeting them. 

“I raised by a bandit tribe in Anima with my twin sister. Not really sure what happened to our parents. We were raised by them until we hit our teens when they sent us off to combat school. They figured it would be nice to have a couple Huntsmen in their pocket, so off we went.”

He took another quick sip to access how things were going. Violet seemed surprisingly calm for what he was telling her. Daisy's expression was neutral, bit he could sense danger in her eyes. Clover gave him a supportive nod and he set the cup down again. 

“But Ozpin, he saw potential in our team, and helped me turn my life around. I turned away from the tribe, and dedicated it to helping him, and the everyday people of Remnant. I recently helped a promising group of young Hunters and Huntresses handle a near disaster at Haven Academy, before making my way here to see if I could help Jimmy.” 

He took his last sip of tea, hoping that would suffice. Violet seemed more or less as warm as before. Daisy's eyes narrowed a moment and his stomach sank. 

Then her eyes widened and lit up. “That's why you seem familiar! You were from Team STRQ. I remember watching you 4 in the Vytal tournament years ago. Incredibly promising students. I've heard things through the vine about things your teammates have done.” 

Qrow was surprised at her knowledge of them. It wasn't exactly like their team and all their missions were secret, he just didn't think they'd particularly stick in memory like that. 

“Yeah that's us. Glad my reputation precedes me.” 

“And for you to end up here, with our Clover, how wonderful,” Violet smiled, leaning over and patting Clover's hand. 

Clover blushed a bit at the attention, “Mama.”

Qrow chuckled softly at that. “I'm lucky to have met him. He's an amazing man.” 

Violet’s eyes lit up at his words, and so did Clover's cheeks. 

Daisy opened her mouth when the sound of the front door slamming open was heard. 

“Clover!” The name was bellowed afterward. 

Qrow watched Clover sigh and quickly stand, turning on his heel as a new figure came running into the room, crashing into Clover and wrapping around him in a hug. 

“You don't visit in ages and now you visit when I'm not even home! Don't you care about your baby sister!” the young woman grumbled at him. 

“Fern, I'm staying until dinner, I had plenty of time to see you today,” he told her, giving her head a pat. 

The girl looked up at him with a pout as she let him go and backed off. “You are missing the point Cloves. You coulda stopped by the shop first. Or picked an off day. But you came straight to the house, on a work day. I am hurt.” 

Qrow took a second to take note of the newest sibling. Fern looked much like Clover and Violet, but with a spray of freckles across her face. Though she wore her hair in a long braid. A lavender flower clip in her hair. 

“No, what you are is setting a poor impression,” Clover shot her a retort, knocking his head back in Qrow's direction. 

Qrow, for his part, gave her a light wave. 

Fern straightened immediately, an embarrassed flush across her cheeks a moment, as she pushed past Clover into the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that. Um, hi, I’m Fern, Clover's sister,” she offered him with a return wave. 

“Qrow Branwen, nice to meet you.”

“Young lady, how many times have I told you not to slam that door open,” Daisy spoke up then, standing, arms crossed, to glare at her daughter. 

Fern winced and looked at her. “I remembered to close it this time at least.” 

“Fern the next time the door, or the wall, takes damage, it's coming out of your pay.”

“Mom!”

“Clover,” Violet's voice cut through the arguing voices and both mother, and daughter, silenced. “Your sister has missed you terribly, and apparently has energy to burn. Why don't you four go out back until dinner. You two can spar, and Daisy and Qrow can judge.”

“Mama, are you sure?” Clover asked, a tad confused at the turn. 

“Go on now,” Violet said again, more firm this time, and started collecting dishes. 

They all, even Daisy, seemed thrown a moment, before Daisy turned and started to wave them off. 

Qrow stood and hurried to follow them out. He hadn't had a chance to see the backyard the first time, as they never left the porch, but he was stunned by the view.

The back fence was covered in bushes and vines and trellises, some with growing fruits and vegetables, some in hibernation for the season, but it was all its own tremendous sight. And, closer to the house, there sat a large circular dirt patch, it's purpose obvious. 

“You wanna do weapons, or hand-to-hand Clover?” Fern asked, already hopping around on her toes in anticipation. 

“I have Kingfisher on me, but I doubt Mom wants us tearing up the yard.” 

“You'd be right, we just put in two new berry bushes and I'd like them to live to bear fruit next year,” Daisy told them, taking a seat at a table not far from the ring. “Qrow dear, have a seat.” 

Qrow glanced at the siblings, already engrossed in natural trash-talk, before he walked over and took a seat besides Daisy. 

Clover and Fern faced off in the circle. After a moment of staring each other down, they charged each other, trading blows and quips. Though, Qrow noted, Clover's words had, more often than not, advice slipped in. 

“Fern has missed him terribly. Despite being the youngest, and over ten years his junior, I'd say she's the one he's closest to. He's the one she's constantly trying to impress,” Daisy spoke after a few minutes of the bout. 

“Oh yeah? Seems like it. Reminds me a lot of one of my nieces frankly,” he nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted Ruby to meet her, or keep them clear from each other. 

Daisy nodded a bit. “I inspired Clover to join. I didn't mean to. Frankly I tried to avoid talking about work at home. But growing up in Atlas, it's a hard thing to avoid. He liked to fight, and the idea of being a Huntsman. Here, there's only one place to do that.” 

She paused to sigh. “And once his Semblance formed, and he hit the top of his class, keeping the Army's hooks out of him was impossible. I resigned to that fact, and resigned in general. I was well aware I couldn't keep a rank professional attitude with my own son running around. Violet was… relieved.” 

Qrow looked at her in surprise. “Not used to anyone from Atlas military rank feeling such a way.” 

She glanced at him with a small, amused smirk. “Interesting to hear from someone currently dating a military man.” 

Qrow floundered a moment. “He… I didn't like him all that much at first. Felt he was far too spit-and-polish for my liking. Then… it's not too hard to warm up to him. He's kind, and personable. He cares about others, despite how he tries to keep himself apart and closed off. Despite my own walls, my own emotional barriers, he stepped up grabbed a metaphorical hammer, and just started swinging.” 

Daisy chuckled at that. “Sounds like Clover. Always perceptive of others, not so great on himself. But I have a feeling you'll help with that too.” 

Qrow glanced at Clover, who knocked Fern back with a sharp elbow and then went in for a kick in a seamless movement. “I hope to.”  
Another moment of silence.

“Fern, I got lucky on. She graduated the Academy, got her license, but then thankfully chose to not join the rank and file. She takes the occasional odd mission, and is on reserve for emergencies, but that's it. She doesn't get as much combat from it, it's why Clover didn't do so. But I'm glad.”

Qrow watched the young woman get tossed off by Clover, and then twist in the air to fix her position and give him a hard kick to the shoulder. 

“It’s a mixture of Clover's pushing, and her Semblance that made her decide it. Her Semblance is, ironically, Plant Manipulation. A useful skill in Anima or Sanus, but in Atlas, not so much. She was a talented student, however, and with her stubbornness she still wanted to try. Clover convinced her not to. Not in the most… kind way, but…” Daisy's voice was soft, full of emotion as she spoke. “He guilted her into it. Dropped a comment here and there about how we could really use her around. How her Semblance could help the shop. So on and so forth. It worked.”

Qrow was confused by several things in that moment, but he decided to start easy, and move to the harder ones. “Shop?”

This seemed to derail Daisy's train of thought because the sadness in her look disappeared and was general surprise now. “That boy, I swear. Violet's family has owned a plant shop in Atlas for longer than its been in the sky, Ebi's Blooms. It's not necessarily the richest, or most well known, but it is the oldest. Clover spent the first 4 years of his life in the apartment above the shop. And while Vi's family had always made do with the small family space… I wanted her to have more, and I had the salary to give her so, so I bought her this house. The shops a few blocks away so the commute isn't terrible either.” 

Somehow, none of this information seemed to really surprise Qrow. Clover's ancestors being simple and happy florists fit him perfectly. And with that question answered…

“Why didn't you want them to join? I was always under the impression Atlesian’s were constantly proud of their army.”

She softly snorted at that, an eye roll thrown in for good measure. “There are a good plenty of people like that. And I know, for the most part, Clover is one of them. But it's far from all of us. I joined the army because my family have for generations. It was expected of me, but I didn't enjoy it, no matter what rank or how old I got. The was a good lot of issues shoved into it, most of wish I didn't approve of. Some of which I know James has tied Clover up in.” 

“Won't tell you you're wrong there.” 

She nodded, in an accepting way, and leaned back. “Arms up, widen your stance Fern. Clover, you're looking tense, loosen up.” 

“Yes Mom!” they chorused back. 

“Fern is a soft girl, not that that's a bad thing, I'm glad she has that. She's looked up to Clover as the ideal heroic big brother all her life. That's how she ended up in the Academy. She saw him out there, helping people, keeping them safe and secure, and she wanted to do that. But she could never be a soldier. She's too headstrong and energetic to be a soldier, and she's got to big a heart to do something she doesn't agree with.”

Qrow nodded, it was a common reason to dislike the military, and one Clover was starting to try and handle now as well. 

“Really though, I'm just relieved he's found you.” 

“Me?” Qrow blinked, completely thrown by the comment, “Why me?”

“I suppose just saying you is a bit specific. I meant someone to love him like he deserves in general,” she explained, giving him an apologetic look. 

“No that's fair, I'm still a bit confused however, at the worry?”

Daisy watched Clover, a mother's worry knitting her brow as she watched him. “He's never brought a boy home before. He's never brought friends home before. Partially I blame Lance,” she hissed his name like a curse, “That man did a number on Clover's heart, I'm sure you know. After he spent so long alone… Well. I know there are people out there who are happier single, who are fully satisfied in life without a relationship, but I know my baby, and he's a person who yearns for love, and companionship. So I'm glad you were just as stubborn as he was, to break down his walls.” 

Now Qrow understood. As nervous as Clover was to bring him home to his family. His mothers were just as worried he'd never do so. 

A sudden lunge from Fern caught both of their attention and they looked over to see her land a few fast kicks against Clover's chest. Clover winced at the hit and his hand clamped down on her leg, snatching her. Her other leg lashed out, giving a few swift kicks to the now offending arm. Clover dropped her, but delivered a hard kick on her way down, knocking her down into the dust. 

Fern's aura, a lavender color, crackled around her and her scroll let out a beep of warning at hitting the red. She pushed her self up and scowled. “You beat me again!”

Clover chuckled at her and stepped over, offering her a hand. “You had me on the ropes there for a while there though, I'll give you that.” 

Fern looked at him with a grin, taking his hand and going to open her mouth, probably for a quip, but her face quickly twisted into one of shock. “Holy shit Clover what happened!”

Clover seemed taken aback for a moment at her exclamation, before stiffening. 

“Fern, language!” Daisy scolded, standing and starting towards them. Qrow quickly followed. 

“Mom I'm sorry but look!” Fern pulled herself to her feet and gestured towards Clover's chest. 

Closer, Qrow could see where the shirt Clover had worn had become torn in the fray, just far enough that part of his scar was now very visible. His stomach sank. 

Daisy caught sight of it too, and she pushed Clover’s shoulder to stand him straight as she got a better look at it. “Clover what is this? What happened? When did it happen?”

“Ma, Fern, please. I caught a hit during the battle, too much going on. One got a good shot in and popped my aura off. The other got a lucky shot in before I could get out of there,” Clover explained, the lie rolling off his tongue. Qrow could definitely tell he'd thought this out before coming. 

“Got a lucky shot in? People don't get lucky shots in on you Clover, much less a Grimm!” Fern argued. 

Daisy looked from the scar, to Clover, her face a myriad of emotions, and her eyes searching his. Whatever she found there made them close, and her sigh softly. “Get inside and get changed, try not and let your mother see you. Fern, we’ll talk about this later.”

“Mom!”

“Fern.” Daisy's tone was final, a sharp look at her daughter. 

Clover stepped back and took Qrow's hand, quickly heading for the door. Qrow let him pull him along, holding onto his hand tightly. 

They made it inside and through the kitchen easily enough, Violet had her back to them, chopping vegetables at the far counter. 

“Are you kids done already,” she called back to them as they reached the doorway. 

“Yeah Mama, heading upstairs to clean up,” Clover called back, voice even, though his hand trembled in Qrow’s grasp. 

The sound of a chunk of veggies hitting a pot was heard. “Alright, no need to rush, dinners still a bit off. So when you're done go ahead and show Qrow the rest of the house okay?” 

“Sounds good.” He then quickly moved them forward, eyes darting about, Qrow could only guess, to make sure they didn't run into Dahlia. 

They headed up the staircase nestled off of the living room and onto the second floor. They passed a couple doors before Clover opened one and pulled them inside. 

Qrow didn't have long to process the interior before the door shut and he was pulled against Clover's chest. Qrow didn't hesitate to collapse his arms around him and hold him close as he had a moment. 

“It's alright Lucky Charm,” he tried to soothe Clover. 

It was a few minutes of heavy silence before Clover spoke. 

“I didn't want them to know. Not… necessarily because of what happened. But because they're worriers, and they're smart. Between Dahlia's Biology expertise, Mom's combat knowledge, and Mama's… whatever innate thing Mothers have. It wouldn't take long for them to realize I shouldn't… be here. That I died. That's not something I want them to ever know.” 

“I get it Clover, you're alright. I’ve got you.” 

They stood there like that a while longer before Clover finally pulled away, giving Qrow a soft and watery, but thankful smile. 

“I'm gonna shower before changing. You can hang out in here, or ambush Dai or Fern if you hear em pass for a tour. But I shouldn't be long.”

Qrow nodded, “I'll handle myself, don't worry.” 

Clover gave him a light kiss before pulling away and heading through a door off of the room, disappearing inside. 

Once he was alone Qrow let out a heavy breath. He hadn't expected the day becoming so heavy, or having to work through his own thoughts and feelings about that night again.

He shook his own head in a physical effort to clear it, and focused in on the room about him. 

There was no mistaking it for Clover's room. It was organized and orderly. Books on the shelves he could tell, were organized by genre, and then alphabetically. He had a portion of the wall decorated with pictures, and they were laid out in a well measured clover pattern. A desk sat in front of the window and everything upon it looked to have a place. He was sure that if he looked in the closet it would be organized by season and then color. 

Every inch of the room screamed Clover, and it did fill Qrow with a warm feeling of being trusted in the space. He walked over to the pictures and glanced at them. Most were of Clover and his family. 

Clover and Daisy mid training, several of Clover spending time with Fern, including younger Clover holding a baby Fern. A couple of Clover and Dahlia heckling each other. Clover in a the flower shop. And Clover with another boy, Qrow assumed this was the missing sibling. 

Apparently he'd been more lost in thought than he realized, as arms wrapped around him, Clover resting his chin on Qrow's shoulder. 

“We're a pretty photogenic family.” 

“I'll say, do you even have a bad side?” 

Clover chuckled and shook his head a bit. “These are my favorite pictures, believe me there are boxes of less flattering pictures in this house, that you will never see if I have my way.” 

Qrow leaned back into his chest, smirk well in place. “Which means I just have to ask anyone in the house to see them and I'll be bombarded.” 

“Don’t you dare.”

Qrow just chuckled at his tone and then looked at the pictures again. “That your brother?”

From the look Clover gave him, he knew he wasn't off the hook, but he continued anyway. “That’s Crocus. He's… always been the most distant in the family. I knew what I wanted to be young. And Dahlia's had science on the brain since she was born. But Crocus never seemed to know what he wanted, just what he didn't want. He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to run the shop, he didn't want to talk about it. And then, when Dahlia and I made ourselves noteworthy so young, he became jealous. He's got a law degree now and he's already making promising headway. He's also the first of us to get married, last year.”

Qrow nodded in listening and understanding as he spoke. “And what does Dahlia do?” 

Clover kissed his cheek and then stepped away and over to the bookshelf. “Dahlia has been fascinated with Biology since she learned to read,” he pulled a book off the shelf and offered it to him. 

Qrow took it and read the cover, eyebrows raising.

‘ _Biological Ecosystems of Solitas by Dr. Dahlia Ebi_ ,’ stood out on the cover of the book. 

“She's published 3 books across the field over various topics and teaches a few classes at the University. Arguably she's the most well known and impressive of the four of us.” Despite the statement Clover only sounded proud of his sister's accomplishments. 

“Impressive,” Qrow nodded, handing it back. 

“She's got a big enough head for it, but she's got the smarts to back it up so she's intellectually intolerable,” Clover chuckled and put it away, “Ask her about any of it at you own peril.”

Once the book was in place, and Qrow noted he did have the other 2 aforementioned books set beside it, he turned to him again.

“Now I do believe I was told to show you about.” 

Qrow nodded, “If you want to, I won't say no.”

As they continued through the afternoon and into the evening, Qrow learned the layout of the Ebi home, and saw copious amounts of pictures. Halfway through Dahlia appeared once more and then made it her mission to interject embarrassing stories into Clover’s show around. 

“And I snuck a snow beetle into his bed when we were 10.” “He was scared of the dark until he was 8.” “He was convinced some kind of monster lived in the under stairs closet for the longest time.”

“But you were the one who screamed when you got locked in one time.” 

“I did not!”

He didn't catch sight of Fern, again, however, until Violet called up and announced dinner was ready and they all made their ways downstairs. 

The table was set and food was already set put waiting to be served. Qrow's stomach gnawed with hunger at the smell. 

Fern was already seated, it was obvious she was trying to pretend to be okay, but she did give him and Clover a small smile and a wave, so he was sure they'd be okay.

They all took seats as Violet set a roast on the table. 

“It smells lovely dear,” Daisy complimented and kissed Violet's cheek as she sat. 

“Oh you. Clover would you like to slice and serve?” 

Clover nodded and started to do so, asking everyone amounts and handing it out as plates were passed. 

Chatter and discussion traveled about the table as dinner progressed. Qrow tried to keep his answers as neutral and under the radar about his life as he could, without lying too much. Some were about things that would come up in the next few days after the transmission, others were just too personal or upsetting. 

As the meal drew to a close, Violet stood to collect dishes. “Qrow dear, would you mind helping me clean up?” 

Qrow looked at her surprised but nodded and quickly stood to help her out. They got the leftovers in the fridge and then started on the dishes. 

“I know it isn't very polite to ask a guest to help clean up. But I've had such little time with you, I hope you'll forgive me dear,” Violet told him with an apologetic smile after a few dishes had been done. 

Qrow gave her an assuring smile back. “It's alright Violet, I don't mind.” 

She gave him a bigger smile at him remembering to call her by her name. “So how have you enjoyed our home dear?”

He glanced through the window in front of the sink to look into the garden. “It's a lovely home, and your family suits it. I'm glad to have been invited in.”

“You've made our Clover so happy, we couldn't think of doing anything less dear.” 

Qrow moved to take the plate from her, and he felt it, his stomach dropped as the plate missed his hand and though he shot it out to try and grab it anyway, he knew he wouldn't make it, and the plate shattered on the floor. 

“I'm sorry,” escaped him, mildly panicked as he got down and started to try and clean the pieces up. 

“Wait dear, don't touch the shards, let me get the broom,” Violet told him calmly and took a few steps back, grabbing it and handing it off to him. 

Qrow quickly and thoroughly swept the pieces up, guilt clawing at him. The entirety of the dishes they'd used seemed to be from a matching set, and he couldn't believe he couldn't reign his stupid Semblance in for one day. 

“I'm sorry again, I just… I thought I had it,” he mumbled lamely after he'd returned to the sink. 

Violet set her hand on his and shook her head. “Qrow dear please. It was a plate. Maybe it could have been a vase, or a tea cup, maybe even a table. But it would still be alright.” 

Qrow's eyes widened. “Did Clover-"

“Oh he hasn't a clue I know. And rest assured I haven't told anyone else either.” 

“How?”

She turned the water on to add a little more noise to the room. “While oftentimes Semblances appear from a trigger or training, sometimes they do just kick in randomly. I got mine one evening in my mid teens. When I touch someone with an activated Semblance, I can tell what it is. It's a valuable skill, which is why I don't tell many I have it. Daisy, and now you, are the only ones.” 

It dawned on Qrow, the look she gave him when she hugged him upon arrival. “You've known the whole time.” 

“I have. I'm sorry for all the grief your Semblance has to have given you, and I can only hope things can get easier. But you shouldn't have anyone treat you differently for it. I can replace a plate, or a vase, a cup or a tablecloth. If Clover cares for you, then I couldn't care less,” she told him gently, patting his hand. 

He grimaced, fidgeting slightly. “It's… it's not always small things that go wrong…”

She nodded at that. “It is like that. Clover's Good Luck once let a thief, luckily escape with my good silver. When Fern didn't have a handle on hers once she caused a small greenery explosion at the shop that… moved forward a few renovation plans we'd been considering. I know its not all simple, not all harmless, but you shouldn't be treated harshly for it.” 

Qrow had heard this reassurance from a lot of people lately. But there was something about her words that struck him a little deeper. 

“I can finish the dishes myself, and not because I'm afraid for the plates. But because you and Clover should head back to the Academy before it gets too late,” she ushered him, drying her hands. 

Qrow set down the towel and followed her out and around to where the family was chatting in the living room. 

“Ready?” Clover asked him as they entered. 

“He's a wonderful man Clover and you had best promise to bring him around more, am I clear,” Violet told him, voice stern as she hugged him. 

“Alright Mama, I can promise you that,” Clover chuckled as he hugged her in return.   
She smiled and pulled away to let Daisy hug him. 

Dahlia threw her arm around Qrow's shoulders. “I didn't have time to properly heckle you earlier, so you'll have to take a rain check on that. But I will say that if you hurt my big brother, I am obligated to tell you I know the best places in Solitas to hide your body so they cannot find or identify it.” 

“Dahlia!” Clover scolded across the room. 

Qrow could only chuckle. “I'll hold you to that promise."

“I do like him!”

“Dahlia I swear!” Clover grumbled, taking a move towards her, which made her yank away and take a run for the door, Clover giving chase. 

Fern giggled after her siblings and then stepped over to Qrow. “Sorry I was so… quiet after the match. I was just surprised is all. It was nice to meet you, and it'll be cool having 2 kick ass brothers around.”

“Brother?”

“Of course!” She smiled brightly, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Cuz anything less would hurt Clover.” Her hand squeezed his shoulder. “And as someone who's not a part of the army, I have more range to handle that bad decision. We clear?”

So it was just a protective younger relative thing. Ruby and Yang warned Clover. Dahlia and Fern warned him. Fair enough. 

“Crystal, kid.” 

Fern nodded, and then scowled at the name.

“If I tell you a Clover secret, you promise to never call me kid again?”

Qrow grinned. He liked her. 

~~~

It was chilly, but not unbearably so as Qrow and Clover made their way back. Light foot traffic waded around them, but most people were at home long ago, between the weather and the time, so they felt more at ease as they went. 

“So… how was it?” Clover finally spoke up.   
Qrow took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Your family's great Clover. And, frankly, made me feel better about the craziness of my family.” 

Clover seemed to relax more when he said that. “You can kinda see why I handle Yang and Ruby so well now huh. I mean Dahlia and Fern aren't exactly the same, but they do bear similarities.” 

“I can agree with that. And your Mom's are some of the nicest people I've ever met. And they care about you, a lot.” Qrow lay his head against Clover's shoulder.

Clover smiled and lay his head against Qrow's. “I'm glad you liked em.” 

They continued on quietly for a while, twisting their way home through the streets until they came up to the main street towards the Academy. 

Qrow pulled away just a bit, looking at Clover with a soft smile. “I'm glad I could spend today with you like this. Cloclo.” 

The entire moment was shattered at that. Clover's eyes widened, his face went beet red in mortification. “Which one told you!”

Qrow grinned, moving away and jogging ahead. “Sorry Cloclo, it’s a sworn secret!”

Clover instantly gave chase, his voice echoing in the night, “Qrow I swear!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for the Ebi family. I made them and I love them. 
> 
> I know most headcanon Clover as an only child but... I liked the idea of him having siblings. 
> 
> So. I have a single chapter left, and it's the epilogue. It's not a family/friend based chapter. So before I go ahead with that, I'd like to ask if there's any other characters you'd like to see? Not a promise I'll do em, but I am curious. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤


End file.
